Phantom Pharaoh
by TrixyJax
Summary: I don't know what compelled me to take it, but something was edging me forward, tempting me... I don't know why, I've never stolen anything ever, I knew it was wrong and yet... Full summary inside please read -TJ
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what compelled me to take it, but something was edging me forward, tempting me, I don't know why I've never stolen anything ever, I knew it was wrong and yet… but I never would have taken it if I had know what it was, the reason why I was being chased by treasure hunters, thieves, even Pharaohs of the ancient past, but the most frightening was the dark sprits lurking in the shadows, and inside the Eye of Ra.

**TrixyJax:**** This is my first fanfic so please be nice**

**Monk:**** Why are you worried? Nobody's going to read it anyway…**

**Mai:**** Monk! How could you say something like that! Don't listen to him Trix, you're an excellent writer! **

**Monk:**** I was just joking, jeez!**

**Mai:**** *pouts* well you're not funny!**

**Naru:**** This whole conversation is pointless. If you keep this up all the readers will have died of boredom.**

**Mai & Monk:**** -_-**

**Lin:**** Well now that, that's cleared up; TrixyJax does not own Ghost Hunt and constructive criticisms are encouraged as long as you aren't-**

**Masako:**** A bitch about it! You can give your opinions; just make sure you not some lame flamer with nothing better to do than criticize someone's literature when you your self can't tell a good plot from a horrid one!**

**Lin:**** That's not what I was going to say…**

**TrixyJax:**** … umm yeah… please enjoy my writings and I am all for any ideas/opinions you have for me… thank you :D **

Phantom Pharaoh

Written By: TrixyJax

Chapter 1

_Break-ins_

"Please, Daddy!" I begged.

"Mai, I don't know if I want you to come with me," my dad said scratching his head.

"Oh please, please I've always wanted to see your work!"

My dad's face lit up, "Really Mai? I had no idea you were interested in Archeology!"

In all honesty I just didn't want to go to school, but I have actually been fascinated with Dad's studies for some time now.

"Yea Dad I really want to look at the artifacts you've collected."

"Alright Mai, I'll let you go, but only because I'm getting to look at a new artifact today and really want to share it with someone."

"Kay, when do we go?" I asked happy that I got out of taking a certain geometry quiz.

"Right now!" he said gleefully.

The drive there wasn't too long but my dad has a way of making everything seem slower than it really is…

"Hey Mai, did you know that King Tutankhamen died from a chariot wound, apparently he fell off and died from it. And everyone thought he was murdered…"

My dad gave me a full history lesson the whole way; I don't think he even stopped to breathe once.

"We're here," my dad, announced pulling into a parking space.

"Wow," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

The building was old, crippled in a way, it looked like it was about to collapse, and I'm pretty sure that windows aren't suppose to hang down like that.

"I know it isn't nice like a university but I'm proud of it anyway," he explained.

I didn't respond and followed him through the doors of the weary looking building. When I walked in, it was cleaner than I expected, a little disorganized but overall nice. When we walked through the lobby (if you can call it that) there were book shelves filled with many assortments of papers and pictures that it made my head spin. It seemed like dozens of people must have run through this hallway and yet there was nothing but a painful, empty silence.

"Hey Dad, where is everybody? We can't be the only ones here," I asked filling the nothingness with echoes.

"Oh, well, it's a work holiday today, but I wanted to be the first one to examine the package we just got…" he explained.

"Why?" I asked confused, he seemed really eager so there must be something more to this story.

"Well, it was just on the door steps when we found it there and it didn't have a return address or anything for that matter, just a blank box, don't you think that's mysterious?" he asked, his eyes gleaming. "Everyone thinks it was a mistake or a prank or something, but I have this feeling deep inside that keeps telling me it's something much, much more than that!" he said making overly dramatic hand gestures.

"Yeah sure dad, but when you open it and it's full of crap, don't come crying to me," I said callously, but in truth, I was curious too, perhaps just as much as he was.

"Well aren't you the positive one," he returned walking toward the staircase.

I was shocked when I came to the first step, everything was so chaotic, papers, books, and even artifacts were all over it, I didn't know what to say. Then I turned toward my dad and I knew this wasn't what it was suppose to look like, his eyes were filled with shock, anger, and confusion.

"Wha… how… I don't understand…" he said mumbling to himself.

There was a long, dreary silence until I found words, "Dad… someone must have broken in. We should call the po-"

"The box! They must have been after the box!" he shouted cutting me off and hastening up the stairs.

I quickly chased after him, trying not to step on any of the items drowning the stairs. When I caught up with him, he was on the ground searching through the scattered papers and shattered glass, trying desperately to find his desired package. Then he stopped, picked up a small cardboard box, turned, looked me straight in the eye, and said,

"It's empty…" His voice was dead and cold, his eyes had hardened.

"Dad calm down, um…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

There was nothing but silence, a dark atmosphere for what seemed like an infinite amount of time until my dad took a deep breath.

"I'll call the police…" he said slowly, leaving.

I looked around the room, everything was destroyed, the computer smashed, books dumped on the floor, and glass everywhere, but then something caught my eye, an eye.

I walked toward it, feeling anxious, but why?

"What is it?" I asked picking it up.

I moved it back and forth between my hands, analyzing every aspect of it; an eye with a dark blue pupil, carried by a snake and bird, with a long gold chain.

"It's a necklace… I think," I said stroking it.

"Mai…" a voice called.

I turned around, no one was there.

"Hello? Dad?" I said confused.

There was no response.

"DAD!" I yelled.

"What it is Mai?!" I heard my dad shout back.

"Never mind," I said puzzled.

"The voice was different and closer… I'm sure of it," I said to myself. "Great now I'm hearing things, just great, just what I needed," I ranted.

I was trying to convince myself that it was just in my head, but I had a feeling it wasn't. I guess I should go see if Dad's okay, I thought, about to put down the necklace.

"Don't…" was the command.

"Huh?"

I looked down at my hand; it had stopped on its own accord. I was baffled, I was actually thinking of taking it, keeping it, stealing… I placed it on the table, and walked toward the door, but then I froze in place when I heard,

"Mai… stop…"

"Who's there?" I whispered.

Once again, there was no response, only silence, a sinister quiet, a frightening threat.

"What?" I demanded.

I looked back toward the necklace, and felt a strong urge for it, I wanted it. I walked back to the table, picked it up, and said,

"What ever the hell is going on, don't think you can tell me what to do, you hear!"

"Mai, what's wrong?!" My dad asked.

I heard him running up the stairs and felt a wave of panic wash over me and I slid the eye inside my pocket as he walked into the room.

"Mai, is something wrong I thought I heard you shouting?"

I shifted back and forth on my feet before I answered.

"Oh… um… I thought I heard you call my name, that's why I yelled…" I said, feeling guilty, but it was the truth.

He looked at me doubtfully for what seemed an interminable amount of time.

"Oh, anyway I contacted the authorities and they said they'd be over in about ten minutes…" he paused and looked around, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Dad, didn't you just ask me that?" I said trying to sound annoyed.

"Yes, but you seem a little off… are you sure?" he asked his face full of concern.

My heart skipped a beat, He's suspicious, what am I suppose to say? I searched through my head to find a convincing lie,

"I'm just a little on edge, after all this place was just broken into."

"Yeah I suppose you're right," he said walking toward the destroyed computer.

"Damn, this was brand new too," he said, chunking the broken keyboard at the nearest wall.

"Dad!" I shouted, "Don't just throw things, your tampering with evidence, ya know messing up the scene of the crime!" I said feeling like a total hypocrite.

"I don't care," he said with a dark look in his eyes, "All I want is that box…" I had never seen this side of him before, it was scary.

"D-dad… um…" I stopped frightened by his demeanor.

"Yes?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Well… what makes you think that it was the box they were after, I mean they could have been after any of your artifacts," I said timid.

His face grew sinister, full of anger, "Because that's the only thing that's missing! It's the only thing they took!"

I just looked at him shocked, my eyes stinging with tears.

"Oh… Mai I am so sorry… I didn't mean to…" he said his face softening.

I wiped away a couple of tears and said,

"It's okay, I'd be a little angry if someone deprived me of a mysterious box too."

He smiled, "Yeah, let's go down stairs, the police will be here soon."

When we had just stepped outside the building, several flashing police cars pulled up.

"Are you Lee Yoshida-san?" a cop asked, pulling out a notepad.

"Yes," my dad responded.

"And you claim that the building with the address 10-32, Akasaka 8 Chome, Minato-ku, Tokyo was broken into and that certain items were stolen?" he asked bored.

"Claim? Claim? Why don't you see for yourself if we _claim_ that someone broke into my dad's building?!" I shouted enraged by his cold indifference.

He looked down at me and spoke as if I was a little kid,

"It's not polite to shout at someone, this is our procedure, and we cannot assume anything until all evidence has been analyzed."

I fought my urge to stick my tongue out like he was expecting me to do.

"Mai calm down let them do their job. Sir I apologize for my daughter's behavior," my dad said trying to change the unpleasant atmosphere. "I hope she hasn't offended you," he said, then whispered, "Mai apologize."

"Not at all," he said unemotionally.

It took all my strength not to punch that uncaring jerk.

"Please excuse my rude behavior… Sir," I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Apology accepted," he said with a dull voice while looking at his notepad.

My blood began to boil, what the hell is his problem, it's like he has no emotions at all, I just can't stand people like that! I screamed inside my head, what a narcissist!

"Well, shall we take a look?" he asked my father.

"Please," was his response.

"Alright Lin!" he shouted at another officer.

They had a quick discussion and then entered the yellowed building, and my father and I followed after them.

"Whoa," was the response once we reached the stair case, but the look on their faces was priceless when we reached my dad's office.

Then Naru (as I had come to call him) turned toward my father and spoke,

"Well it was most certainly broken into, but did you ever think that it was just a group of punks that felt like vandalizing whatever they could find?"

My father took a deep breath to suppress his anger,

"No, because the only thing that was taken was a box with unknown contents."

"And how did you come to posses this box?"

"It was on the steps of the building, with no return address, just a blank box."

"I see," he said writing everything down.

"Hey, is this the box you're talking about?" asked Lin picking up a demolished piece of cardboard.

"Yes," my father said, "But the thieves took whatever was in it."

"And this was the only thing they took?" Lin asked seemingly apathetic.

"Yes," my father repeated.

"Interesting," he whispered to himself.

Then Naru began to speak, "We will continue to investigate this matter further, but I would appreciate it if you left so that you are not in the way."

I clenched my teeth together, just how arrogant was this guy, I mean how rude and unattached could you get?

"I understand. Please let us know if you find anything," my father said turning on his heels and walking toward the door.

"We'll do," was Naru's last response before we left.

"So… what now?" I asked.

"How 'bout some ice cream, I know I could use some," my dad responded with a smile.

"Sounds good," I said happily.

The ride to Billionaire Boys Club _(A/N an ice-cream store in Japan)_ was quite, meaning that my dad was probably thinking about the box.

I felt a sharp jolt in my stomach when I slid my hand into my pocket, remembering what was in it.

"I'd almost forgotten," I said absent-mindedly.

"Forgot what?" my dad asked curious.

My heart began pounding in my chest, waiting to explode as I searched for an answer,

"Oh… um… I forgot that… um…"

My dad looked at me impatient for an answer.

"I forgot that I was supposed to take out the trash yesterday," I laughed nervously.

He stared at me until the cars behind him began to honk, waiting for him to move.

I tried to change the mood, "Can you believe that one guy? I mean what a total jerk!"

"And to whom are you referring?" my dad asked half ignoring me.

"That one officer, the one that kept pissing me off," I tried to explain.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific," my dad said showing a hint of a smile.

"What are you inquiring?" I asked grinning in return.

"Well, you seemed kind of angry at everyone," my dad responded.

"I'm talking about the guy that said we _'claimed'_ someone that had vandalized your building, the one who seemed really bored," I said motioning quotation marks with my hands.

"Oh, yeah him, I didn't care much for him either," my dad said parking.

"Well what would you like?" asked the ice cream scooper.

"I'll take one strawberry scoop and one mint chocolate chip scoop please," I said pressing my face into the glass, looking through all the flavors.

He looked at me in disgust, "That's an interesting choice of flavors."

"I'll take a chocolate scoop please," my dad said before I could respond to his remark.

"Here you go, come again," he said animated.

"So are we going home now or what?" I asked licking vigorously at my ice cream.

"Yeah, I guess so," my dad responded watching his ice cream drip down the cone and onto his hand.

"Dad, you can come back to earth anytime now," I said trying to break through his trance.

"Hmm," he said looking at me, "What?"

"You okay?" I asked now concerned.

"Oh yeah, just thinking…" he said turning back to his melting ice cream.

I guess I'll let him be, I thought.

The silent drive home reminded me of what I had taken and my stomach twisted into knots. When my dad pulled into the garage, I sprinted into the house, ran up the stairs two at a time, and slammed my door shut. I pulled the eye out of my pocket, placed it on my desk, and plopped down on my bed,

"Now what? There's no way I'm keeping it, but how do I get rid of it?"

I sat up, "I could tell dad…" I pondered that thought for a few moments, "NO! There's no way I could do that!"

My head span in circles as I tried to find a solution, "I'll just have to take it back to Dad's building… I suppose."

I thought it over and decided, "Okay that's what I'm gonna do! But how do I get it there is the question…"

"Mai!" my dad shouted.

"Yeah Dad?"

"I'm going to pick your sister up from school and we won't get home till five! Will you be okay at home by yourself?!"

"Yeah Dad, I'll be fine!" I responded.

"Okay see you later!"

"Wait what time is it?" I asked turning my head toward my clock.

"Oh my God! It's already three O'clock! How long did I space out?" I said dumping out my backpack and grabbing my homework.

I sat down at my desk and just as I was about to write I saw _it_ out of the corner of my eye.

I shivered, "You're really creepy you know that?"

I glared at it and then something occurred to me,

"What exactly are you? I bet I could find it on the internet."

I pulled out my laptop and began searching for Egyptian eye.The first thing that came up was picture images (which weren't much help), the second was titled

The Eye of Horus

"Hum, this seems interesting," I said clicking on it.

**Eye of Horus**

**The Eye of Horus** (**Wedjat**) (previously _Wadjet_ and the **Eye of the Moon**; and afterwards as **The Eye of Ra**) or ("**Udjat**") is an ancient Egyptian symbol of protection and royal power from deities, in this case from Horus or Ra.

The article continued to go on about how it was the symbol of Horus's left eye that had been ripped out and that it is often shown with the goddess Isis, but nothing really seemed all that relevant with my situation.

"Ahhhhhh!" I cried out in frustration.

"There's nothing about you hearing voices… maybe I have turrets! What am I suppose to do now?!"

I thought for a while about the next step, when my stomach growled,

"Oh yeah, all I've had today was ice cream no wonder I'm hungry."

I went down stairs and looked through the refrigerator,

"Nothing, great what am I suppose to eat?"

My stomach growled again,

"Alright fine I'll just go get fast food or something! Now where are my keys?"

Once I finally found them and was about to leave, I felt that something was missing, there was something I was forgetting, and whatever it was, it felt very important that I get it. I walked back up the stairs and into my room wondering what it was that I had forgotten when I saw the eye.

"Maybe I… should… take it?" I questioned.

"This is freaky! Fine whatever!" I shouted snatching it up.

I was too hungry to care at that point.

"Welcome to Chick-fil-a, may I take your order?"

"Yes, I would like a twelve pack of chicken nuggets, French fries, and a Dr. Pepper please!" I shouted into the speaker.

I saw my order flash up on the tiny screen and the static from the speaker cleared,

"And will that be all for you today?"

"Oh, could I also have extra barbeque sauce?"

I saw that pop up on the screen too,

"That will be ¥2109, please pull up to the second window."

I complied handing her my exact change and gratefully taking my dinner,

"Thank you."

She smiled back at me, "Have a nice day, come again."

I scarfed down my food as I drove back home, going over the speed limit after seeing it was six thirty-two (eighteen thirty-two) on the dashboard.

"Crap, Dad's going to be so pissed!"

I said worrying even more as I pulled into the driveway where there was flashing lights belonging to a police car.

"Uh,"

I said sinking into the seat wanting to just disappear,

"I'm so grounded."

I opened the door and walked into a much-distorted house; everything was knocked over, smashed, and destroyed.

"Um, did I miss the party or something?" I asked walking into the front entry.

"Mai!" My dad shouted pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"Thank God, Thank God you're safe!" he said suffocating me.

"Dad. Let. Go," I said struggling to break free.

When he finally released me I realized Naru had been silently watching the whole scene from afar, I glared at him,

"What are you doing here?"

He seemed oblivious to my tone.

"In case you haven't noticed, your house has been vandalized, I am here to investigate to break-in."

I looked around, "Oh. What happened?"

He looked at me as if I were stupid, "That's what we're here to find out."

Jeez this guy is so cold hearted and apathetic, but he also seemed frustrated?

Naru interrupted my thoughts,

"What was the time when you left the house?"

I thought about it,

"Um, it was around five (seventeen), maybe five thirty … I'm not really sure."

He glowered at me before asking another question,

"And was the house in a neat order when you left?"

I returned his glare,

"No, this is how it normally looks, what the fuck do you think?!"

He suddenly became vehement,

"I'm just asking you a damn question! Why can't you just answer calmly like a normal person?"

I stood shocked and antagonized, "And what about you? Why can't you _act_ like a normal person?!"

He stood still for a moment before returning to his normal composure,

"So, the house was in an orderly fashion before you left?"

"Yes," I replied bewildered at his mood swings.

"My, my, what's with all the shouting?" a voice I knew all too well asked.

"Masako, I thought I told you to stay in your room," my Dad stated sighing.

"You did," was all she replied in that annoying, smirking tone of hers.

"Masako…" my dad hesitated,

"The police are questioning your sister and would appreciate it if you were to be… less of a distraction."

She picked up an apple and bit into it,

"Yeah, but if I did, then I'd miss out on all the fun."

I grimaced, how dare she?! What gives her the right to speak in such a manner?!

"Oh and another thing; please don't ever call her my sister, we may live under the same roof, but the similarities end there."

"Masako, I'd appreciate it if you would just shut up!" I said making sure she could hear the acid in my voice.

She smirked, "I'm only speaking in the tone you deserve."

I ground my teeth together, why was she always rude? Full of herself? I took a deep breath to calm myself,

"Whatever, what were you saying Naru?"

"Where did you hear that name?" Naru apprehensively asked.

I gulped; I wasn't supposed to say that out loud… oops…

"Umm, well… I just thought that… that name fit you?"

It sounded like a question, I felt stupid.

His eyes slanted, "You're going to have to give a better explanation than that sorry excuse for an answer."

I sighed, "Well, umm, it's kinda my nickname for you… short for narcissist…"

I mumbled the last part.

He straightened up seeming to relax,

"Alright, then that is all I have to ask, you are obviously of no more use."

I puffed up my face in anger,

"Excuse me?! I don't see you getting any closer to solving these break-ins! Next time you want to insult someone make sure you have the grounds to!"

Ha that ought to show him! Make him think twice before insulting me again!

He gave me a cold, hard stare,

"Maybe you take your own advice. I don't see you putting in any effort in to our investigation."

"Ah hmm," Masako interrupted,

"This little spar is getting us nowhere, and I for one would like to be able to sleep tonight, so Mai if you would quit distracting these hard working officers and let them continue their investigation, this would have been finished by now."

I glared at my sibling, why, why did Daddy have to adopt such a brat, wasn't one orphan enough?

Masako began to giggle stupidly and grabbed onto Naru's sleeve,

"I'd feel much less afraid if you slept with me tonight."

Naru slid out of her grasp and just flat out ignored her, but Masako seemed oblivious to his rejection,

"I don't believe we have properly introduced ourselves, my name is Masako Hara, and you?"

He glanced at her slightly annoyed,

"Kazuya Shibuya…"

"Ah, so Kazuya-san, if I may call you that; do you have any suspects?"

He gave her agitated look, "Not at the moment, no."

Masako stroked his arm, "I see, well don't be discouraged, I'm sure you will find the culprit eventually."

"If you would please release your hold of my arm and leave me be, I will be able to continue with my analysis," Nar- Kazuya hissed.

Masako immediately released him and put her sleeve over her mouth,

"I apologize. I didn't realize that I was making you uncomfortable."

I almost felt sorry for her I knew she was pretending to be indifferent, but I could tell she was on the brink of tears. Nar- Kazuya (you know what screw it! I'm just gonna call him Naru!) Naru didn't respond and walked over to his fellow officers, speaking in hushed tones.

I walked up to Masako despite her harsh words earlier and placed my hand on her shoulder,

"Hey, you okay? Don't give that guy too much thought, 'cause he's not worth it…"

A tear trickled down her check and fell on the tip of my index finger as she turned,

"Thanks, Mai… I'm sorry about…well ya know…"

I gave her one of my big goofy smiles,

"Aw don't worry about it, besides I don't know what you see in such a heartless jerk!"

She looked at me in disbelief,

"How could I not be attracted to such a beautiful man, I mean look at him for Christ's sake!"

I looked toward where Masako was gesturing, gave him a thoughtful glance, pouted, and turned back to Masako,

"He's not that good-looking."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure Mai, just keep telling yourself that."

I caught a glint in her eye,

"I bet you're really in love with him, but you just don't want to admit it."

My mouth fell open,

"There is no way I could like, let alone love, such a creep! Besides I already have someone!"

I placed my hands on my mouth; I wasn't supposed to say that part out loud! Everything just seemed to be coming out on its own!

Masako jumped up and down like a little girl,

"Who, who, who?!"

She stopped jumping and recomposed herself,

"Ah hmm, I mean I'm very curious to know whom it is that you have developed feelings for."

I giggled,

"Wow Masako, I had no idea that you actually had a nice side!"

She shot me daggers, "Shut up! Stop changing the subject and tell me who you like!"

I recoiled and became timid, "It's none of your business…"

She felt me weaken,

"Well Mai it is of my business because you yourself blurted out you had a crush, so now that it's started are you going to finish it or shall I?"

"I-I…"

"Yes?" Masako questioned.

"I like… Osamu Yasuhara-kun…"

Masako burst out laughing, "That nerd? Seriously Mai?"

I defended myself,

"He's not a nerd! Yes he's smart and wears glasses, but he's got a great personality and a good sense of humor, unlike your crush!"

Her laugher ceased abruptly,

"What are you inquiring?"

I grinned and poked her repeatedly,

"Nothing… just the fact that someone has eyes for a certain police officer…

She met my challenge,

"And what if I do?"

"I'm just saying you can't make fun of Yasu when you like someone so self-centered," I said waving my hand in Naru's direction.

I then thought about the pair, they would make a good couple; both stuck up, rude, and downright annoying!

"What are you smiling at?" Masako asked suspicious.

"Oh nothing…" I said waving my hand up and down dismissively.

"Whatever…" she said crossing her arms, ending our bonding moment.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some cold pizza that Dad must have gotten for Masako. I sat down and placed my purse on the table. It made a chink sound. I paled,

That's right… I forgot…

I reached toward the purple bag and flipped it open…

"What are you doing?"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I shrieked.

I grabbed my shirt where my heart was, feebly trying to slow its beating.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Sneaking up on people like that!"

I turned around furious and glared up at Naru.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

I looked up at him all anger gone, replaced with confusion. Did Naru just apologize? The most conceded man I'd ever met? Well now that I thought about it; I didn't really have the grounds to judge him, I mean after all he was just doing his job and maybe he was having a bad day or something…

"Yoshida-san, if you leave your mouth hanging open like that a fly may get in…"

I shut my mouth and then reopened it to shout,

"Shut up! Besides my name is Mai Taniyama, not Yoshida!"

He looked at me confused, but it disappeared so quickly I couldn't have been sure it was there to begin with.

"That's right; my reports say you and Hara-san are orphans…"

"Your reports? You read my file? That's personal!!"

How dare he just go in and look at my life like I was nothing but a book character! _(A/N oh Mai but you are…)_ That jerk, doesn't he know anything about privacy?

"It is part of my job to do a background check on anyone involved in an investigation," he explained, unsympathetic.

I shot him daggers and started toward the exit. I walked past Naru, whose eyes were boring into me and I stuck my tongue out at him. That jerk! He was a complete narcissist and an apathetic one at that! No way was I wrong about him! I didn't notice the small smirk that played across his lips as I left the kitchen.

"What were you doing with _my_ Kazuya?!" Masako hissed.

I recoiled in fear of her biting my head off. All I did was talk… well yell at him for like a minute at most…

"I wasn't doing anything; we just talked for a moment is all…"

"And just what were you talking about?"

"Umm… nothing of relevance, actually…"

She glared at me but didn't press any further. She glided across the room and disappeared up the stairs.

I sighed and walked toward the green couch feeling something crunch under my feet. I looked down at the shattered coffee table; jeez whoever broke into our house sure had a lot of rage. I heard a familiar chink sound and span around so fast that I bumped into Naru.

"Naru! Oh my purse, thank you!" I said reaching out for it.

He placed it in my hand but didn't stop staring at me. It made me feel subconscious.

"What?"

His eyes narrowed,

"It's nothing of importance…"

And walked off, just like that, without another word… What? That guy is really strange… whatever…

_I always feel like somebody's watching me _

_And I have no privacy_

_Oh whoa_

_I always feel like somebody's watching me_

_Tell me is it just a dream?_

_Oh whoa_

I took my phone out of my purse, my hand brushing across _it_, and pushed the talk button,

"Hello?"

"_Wadjet _will be returned to us, mark my words. You may pay with your very life Mai!"

"Who is this?"

"…"

"Hello?"

I looked at the screen to see that the threatening caller had hung up. I shut my phone and began to panic! They knew I had it! Shit! Now what do I do?!

**TrixyJax:**** Woot! Woot! First chapter finished! So what'd you think? **

**Mai:**** I think it's very interesting… I haven't seen a fanfic like this before…**

**TrixyJax:**** Thank you Mai! You're so sweet!**

**John ****(in his funny Australian accent): I think the plot it quite unique as well however, perhaps if you kept out some of the profane language…**

**Masako:**** Oh whatever John! If you've got something to say than say it! I myself thought overall it was fairly nice; however why did you make me such a snob? I mean really I'm not like that in real life, right? **

**TrixyJax:**** No, no Masako! Didn't you see I tried to make you seem nicer with the girl talk… it's just that I'm trying to keep all of your characters as real as possible! **

**Masako:**** And just what do you mean by-**

**Mai:**** Okay then, that's all for this little chat! R&R! S'il vous plaît, por favor, onegai shimasu, pretty please!**

**Naru & Lin:**** *Sips tea***

**TrixyJax:**** Till next time, au revoir! (goodbye in French) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, oh! READ! I am officially grounded so it will be more difficult for me to update so that's why I wrote this quickly sorry if there are any mistakes**

**TrixyJax:**** OMG Thank you for all the reviews I have received! I will cherish every single one. *builds shrine***

**Monk: ****Is she okay?**

**Ayako:**** Was she ever?**

**Monk:**** True…**

**TrixyJax:**** I can hear you ya know!**

**Monk: ****… right…**

**Ayako: ****So, on another note… chapter 2?**

**Monk:**** Y-yeah… let's just start the chapter…**

**TrixyJax:**** Not before you apologize!**

**Naru:**** Idiots… **

**Mai:**** Alrighty then, on with the chapy! Please R&R…**

**TrixyJax:**** Uh, fine, whatever… wouldn't be the first time I was insulted… Anywho I do not own Ghost Hunt… if I did there would be more cussing ha ha! K enjoy this chapter, ****じゃあまたね ****("jā mata ne") And again thank you for the reviews I expect more Lol jk… but seriously.**

Chapter 2

_A Lockdown_

**Recap:**

"_Hello?"_

"_Wadjet will be returned to us, mark my words. You may pay with your very life Mai!"_

"_Who is this?"_

"…"

"_Hello?"_

_I looked at the screen to see that the threatening caller had hung up. I shut my phone and began to panic! They knew I had it! Shit! Now what do I do?! _

**End Recap**

I clasped my phone in my hand and squeezed until it slipped out of my grasp and plopped onto the floor.

"What is the matter?"

I jumped up for the second time today and spun around at the unexpected voice. I blinked suspecting it to be Naru … but instead it turned out to be Officer Lin instead.

"Lin-san, Jesus, you scared me half-to-death!"

"Sorry it's just that you seem a bit distraught… Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

I looked down at my hands, which I was still clumping together and saw that my knuckles were white… I wonder what my face must look like if he used the word _distraught_.

"No, I'm fine," I sighed, "It's just been a long, weird day…"

He shook his head in sympathy,

"Yeah I can understand that, we'll be finishing up soon so just try and bear with us a little more…

I saw a hint of a smile as he walked off, he was similar to Naru when it came to suppressing emotion, but it was clearly harder for Lin to seem apathetic all the time compared to his superior.

I bent down to pick up my phone and sliced my hand on the broken glass.

"Ouch!"

I grabbed my phone and rushed to the kitchen sink to clean off the cut. I held my hand over the sink and turned on the facet, watching the crimson red merge with the clear water and disappear down the basin. I winced when I applied the soap and scrubbed, causing a tingling sensation and eventually numbness. I sighed, dried it, and placed a band-aid over it.

"I'm sooooo tiiirrrredd…." I yawned, stretching.

I straightened up and walked toward the stairs overhearing my dad and Naru speaking,

"We have gathered all of the necessary evidence and we will have a patrol car circle the neighborhood, so you can rest assured that you are safe."

"Alright, thank you for everything Officer, goodnight."

My dad shut the door as the last of the police left and sighed,

"Thank God they're gone!"

He yawned and walked to his bedroom and shut the door.

I too, walked up the stairs and closed my door behind me. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my phone, looking through my call history. When I found the call I had been searching for it said 'unknown number.' Great, now I can't trace it. I grabbed a pillow and threw it in the air as I plopped down on my bed and it fell on my face. I pulled it down on my stomach and said,

"I've gotten myself into some series shit now, haven't I? I'm so screwed."

I flipped on my side and switched off my lamp and fell into a deep sleep.

"Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……….

booooooooooooook……..

deeeeeeeeeeeeeead……..

speeeeeeeeeeeell……"

"Huh?"

I couldn't see anything except for darkness and kept hearing a raspy voice whispering something unintelligible as I ran through the black. I ran until I felt my stomach churn and felt the sensation of falling. I screamed. For a brief second I caught a glimpse of a face and then in a flash- I hit the carpet face first… that's always fun…

"Ow!"

I gasped rubbing my nose.

I looked up at the clock.

04:32

I groaned,

"Why did it have to be four in the morning?"

I stood up and sat down on my bed. I began to pull my covers over my legs when I saw a faint moment in the darkness. I froze in terror as I made out the figure of a man and the shadow stopped moving as well. It seemed to turn toward me, slowly moving its head in my direction. It had no eyes but I still felt its gaze pierce me. A chill ran down my spine as it walked toward me, listlessly coming across the room.

"W-w-what d-do you w-want?" I stuttered.

It didn't respond but slowly raised its arm toward me, its hand outstretched to grab me.

I shrieked and screamed and thrashed about in panic.

"Get away! Leave me alone! Somebody help me!"

I heard my door slam open and a flash of white flooded the room. I watched the shadow dissipate before my very eyes as the vivid light fell across it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

I heard my savior shout. I looked up to see a terror-stricken Masako at my doorway. Her hands were shaking, her face was pale, and her eyes shocked. I began to cry, the fear consuming me.

"I d-don't k-k-know. W-w-why is t-this hap-p-pening?"

"Mai! Masako! What's wrong?! What happened?!"

I heard Dad shout and run up the stairs.

I felt warm hands fall onto my shoulders and shake me.

"Mai! Snap out of it! It's okay now…"

I felt myself being pulled into my dad's arms as he hugged me and shushed my sobs.

"What happened?!" I heard him ask.

But Masako answered before I could,

"She was having a bad dream…"

He smiled down at me,

"There, there… it's okay now… nothing's going to hurt you Mai…"

I sniffed and shook my head up and down and buried my face into his chest.

He began to stroke my hair as I clinged to him tighter.

Masako cleared her throat,

"Ah hmm! Father, Mai is a big girl and capable of taking care of herself, and don't worry about her because I will stay with her for the rest of the night…"

She glanced at the clock,

"Or should I say morning…"

He looked at me skeptically before asking,

"Mai, will you be alright by yourself?"

I shook my head in answer.

He gradually let go of me and walked to the door,

"Alright goodnight… er morning…"

He closed the door behind him and Masako listened until his footsteps had ceased.

She walked toward my bed and flopped down.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"I don't know…" I responded feebly placing my face into my hands.

"It seemed like a ghost…" she mused.

"A ghost?" I asked raising my head.

"Yes, you do know what that is right?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course I do!" I said puffing up my face.

"But what makes you think it was a ghost?"

"What else could it be?" she said spitefully.

I huffed and looked away from her; two could play at that game.

"The question is…" she began, "…why was it here? What did it want?"

I glanced toward her my nose in the air,

"You seem to know a lot about this subject…"

She grinned mischievously,

"Well I should, since I'm one of the most gifted mediums of Japan!"

I raised an eyebrow,

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Mai, don't tell me you've never heard of 幽霊 狩人。" _(A/N romaji: __Yuurei Kariudo meaning: Ghost Hunter)_

She said looking at me incredulous.

My eyes widened in realization,

"Don't tell me… you were-"

She cut me off,

"That's right, I was Yuri Sakishima. That was my stage name two years ago before the show got cancelled…"

Her eyes saddened when she spoke the last part of her sentence.

"Your hair was longer back then…" I said trying to lighten the mood.

She gave me a grim smile,

"Yeah… I decided to get it cut after a ghost dragged me by my hair into a furnace…"

I gasped,

"Oh my God Masako, what happened?"

She looked up at me,

"That's a long story. And I obviously lived so why does it matter?"

I huffed but didn't press any further; she clearly didn't want to talk about it. Then a question popped into my head,

"Hang on if you're a famous TV star, then how come Dad adopted you?"

She looked down saddened,

"I wasn't careful with my money, so when the show ended, I could no longer afford to live on my own and since I was a minor, they put me in an orphanage."

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence until I broke it,

"So, back to the point, you're saying we need to find the objective of the ghost?

She nodded,

"Yes, but what is puzzling me is why I wasn't able to sense it…"

I turned toward her abruptly,

"You can sense spirits?!"

She gave me a harsh look,

"Mai, that's the ability of a medium: to sense and communicate with spirits or ghosts…"

"Oh… right… I knew that…" I said smiling sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes,

"Wow, you're even dumber than you look…"

"And you're even shallower than I would have guessed," I retorted.

She snorted and turned away from me,

"Whatever…"

A little 'ding' suddenly sparked inside my head; if Masako was a medium, maybe she could communicate with the eye, well that is if the voice is coming from the pendant and not my head. I shivered at the prospect of me having Schizophrenia, hearing and seeing things that aren't really there isn't something very appealing to me.

I took a deep breath,

"Masako…"

She seemed to catch the seriousness of my voice,

"Yes? What is it?"

"Umm I was wondering if you could… well…"

"What?!" she asked annoyed now.

"If you could talk to inanimate objects…"

"You mean like psychometry?"

"Umm… I'm not sure what that is…"

She sighed,

"Psychometry is the ability to sense an object's past and gain impressions from that certain item about its owner…"

"Oh… well no… that's not really what I meant…" I sighed disappointed.

She glared at me,

"Then what did you mean?!"

I looked her straight in the eye before I continued,

"I meant what if there was a spirit inside an object and you kept hearing voices coming from it would you be able to communicate with it?"

"What's this about?" she asked suspicious.

I sighed and stood up. I walked over to my desk where I had placed my purse and pulled_ it_ out. I sat down and handed it to her.

She looked at me questionably and turned back to the pendant, examining it much like I had when I had first discovered it.

"I…."

She began,

"I do sense a presence… but it's faint… it's an ancient spirit… and I fear that it cannot be exorcized…"

"Exorcized?" I questioned.

She sighed,

"The extraction of a spirit, Mai… sometimes I really just want to knock some sense into you…"

I huffed but did nothing else, I still needed her help…

"Where did you get this?" she asked after a moment of silence.

I sighed,

"Please don't think badly of me…"

She raised her eyebrows and motioned for me to go on.

"I found it on the floor… in Dad's office… I think it might be what was in the mysterious package…"

She straightened herself up,

"Yes, Father wouldn't shut up about it… I see…"

She stroked the eye for a moment before continuing,

"Mai, I don't think you took this artifact of your own will, I believe it compelled you to steal it…"

I nodded, that would explain a lot.

"What makes you so sure it was the contents of the blank box?" she asked.

I pondered, should I tell her about the phone call or should I keep that to myself?

"Well?" she questioned.

"Umm… well… I sort of got a threatening call… probably from the people who broke into Dad's office and our home…"

She stood up and shouted,

"What?! Mai, why didn't you tell anyone? Do you realize how dangerous these people could be?!"

"Shush! You'll wake up Dad!" I hissed.

She sat back down and stuck up her chin arrogantly,

"Mai, you need to tell the police… if people are willing to vandalize two different destinations on the same day and risk getting caught, then more than likely they will do anything to get this artifact back, including killing…"

"No! We can't tell anyone! I stole something Masako! That's a crime! I can't just tell them all willy nilly and expect nothing to happen!"

"If we told them it was not of your free will then-"

"Masako, the police aren't going to believe that crap! They'll think we're making it up to get out of trouble! That or they'll think we're crazy!"

"Well then you can sign for an insanity plea…" she sneered sarcastically.

I bit my lip, now was not the time to get in an argument with Masako…

"So do you think that… that shadow was the spirit?"

She looked at _it_ and then turned back to me,

"Most likely, yes I do believe it was trying to communicate with you…"

My face grew grim,

"That's really creepy! A dead person trying to talk to me, ew!"

Masako rolled her eyes,

"Grow up! It's not like a zombie Mai, think of it as a soul not a corpse!"

I closed my mouth and listened to Masako speak,

"Spirits and ghosts are exactly like you and me, the only difference is that their souls have left their bodies and are no longer bound to a physical life…"

She was just about the start up on her lecture again when my alarm went off. Both of us stood up at the same time and shouted,

"It's already six-thirty in the morning?!"

We both quickly dressed and rushed to the bus stop, toast hanging out of both of our mouths. I smiled inwardly, Masako and I were so different and yet… so similar… it made me feel closer to her.

"Mai, if you don't hurry the bus will leave you…" Masako said indifferently.

Well maybe not…

Masako sat down in the front with some of her less than congenial friends, abandoning me. Not that I cared, it just meant I got to sit with Yasu, whom was now waving at me to sit with him.

I grinned as I sat down,

"Hey Yasu, sup?"

He returned my grin,

"I missed you in biology yesterday. The principal said you had a fever, but I highly doubt that, so what were you really doing whilst everyone else was working hard in school?"

I gave him a fake pout,

"And what if I did have a fever? What makes you think that I was skipping?"

He chuckled,

"I'm a student tutor for freshmen and they were asking me about a certain geometry quiz that was on Monday and I'm pretty sure you were complaining about studying on Friday…so I put two and two together."

I huffed, damn him and his deductive reasoning!

"Smart ass…" I muttered.

I heard him chuckle again.

"Mai, you could always ask me to help you with your homework, after all I do have 4.0 GPA," he said pushing up his glasses, giving his comment an added affect.

"Correction; arrogant, dogmatic smart ass."

He grinned,

"Better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass…"

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride until the bus jerked to a stop and I fell backwards, onto Yasu's lap!

"Eek!" I screeched.

As I tried to sit up I felt Yasu's warm hands push me back down. I looked up at him about to protest when I stared into his eyes; they were filled with something, what was it?

"Mai…" he said brushingastrand of my hair out of my eyes.

"Y-yes?" I asked fighting back a blush threatening to creep out.

His eyes looked so serious and intense, it was making me nervous. He bent down and started leaning toward my face. I closed my eyes instinctively and felt his hot breath blow against my lips as his nose lightly touched mine. I felt my heart flutter and my stomach flip at his touch, was he going to kiss me?

Then I felt the heat from his lips radiating over mine and he… chuckled? Chuckled?!

I sat up infuriated,

"What's so funny?!"

That only seemed to amuse him more and he broke into a hysterical fit of laughter until the people around us turned, glared, and then eventually sweat dropped.

He coughed and wiped away a tear,

"Sorry, it's just that you looked really excited…"

He took a moment to laugh again,

"Almost like you wanted me to kiss you…"

He paused, placing his hand up to his chin in thought and then looked me straight in the eye,

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

My eyes widened,

"N-no, of course not! Who in their right mind would want to kiss you?!"

He again chuckled,

"Who ever said you were in your right mind?"

I glared at him and scurried off the bus, tripping as I went. I heard him snicker behind me but I ignored him, that jerk, playing with my feelings like that!

"Hey, don't be so mad… I was just kidding…" I heard him say easily catching up with me.

"Whatever…" I grumbled.

We walked in silence until we parted as I entered my first period class; Geometry. I sat down and placed my books and stared at the board lost in thought, why did that ghost or whatever try to contact me? And what about the threatening call? What did they want with the eye? What possible value could it have? And how the hell did I get stuck in the middle of it?!

"MAI!" someone shouted, dropping five heavy books on my desk.

"Pay attention!"

"Oh sorry, Matsuzaki-sensei, I didn't mean… sorry," I babbled, attempting to make an excuse… and failing…

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," she said turning and began writing on the board.

"Today we will be learning about the properties of special parallelograms. It sounds hard but I guarantee that all it requires is repetition and memorization. First, let's review the conditions of a rectangle, rhombus, and square. Can anyone give me the properties of a rectangle?"

Someone raised their hand and spoke,

"A rectangle has all the properties of a parallelogram, all the angles are ninety degrees, and the diagonals are congruent."

Smart ass, I thought chewing on my pencil.

"And what about the rhombus?" she asked excited someone actually got the correct answer.

The same know-it-all answered that question too. I sighed, school is so boring. I began sketching on my homework and thinking about my strange situation as Matsuzaki-sensei continued to drone on, that is until a loud noise began screeching throughout the school building.

"THIS IS A LOCKDOWN! NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT NOT A DRILL!"

A lockdown? The ones we have in case someone has broken into the school? Or a disturbed student running around with a gun trying to kill us all?! My thoughts became interrupted with Sensei speaking.

"Class, you know the drill, I lock the door and turn out the lights while you crouch away from the door, and stay absolutely silent. You got that?!"

Everyone did as they were told and barely breathed, staying as quiet as we could. My whole body shook with fear, fear for me… but why am I afraid, afraid for my life? I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I do remember the suspense was killing me and that my feet were beginning to fall asleep.

Unexpectedly the doorknob started to turn from the outside and I felt my breath catch inside my throat. Then it started to shake, the intruder trying to get in. The doorknob continued to shudder for about two minutes until it stopped abruptly. Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God…" I heard someone whisper.

Suddenly there was a shattering noise and I saw glass fly across the room. Someone's bloody hands reached through the broken opening and opened the door from the inside. Nobody moved as seven huge figures walked into the room. One of them switched on the light and I shut my eyes at the harsh brightness.

They all lifted their guns and one barked an order at us,

"Stand up! All of you! Against the Wall!"

We did as we were told and waited. Just what did they want from us? The leader walked up and down the line of students until he stopped and looked directly into my eyes.

He cracked me a smile,

"You must be Mai Taniyama-san, yes?"

I gulped and shook my head, what else could I do?

His face grew dark and he pointed his gun at my face, in between my eyes,

"Then, if you would please come quietly nobody will be hurt."

My face paled and I nodded my head in agreement, too terrified to speak. He motioned for me to step forward and I complied. As I walked away from the line of terrified students, one of the men grabbed me forcefully and pressed me against his body, making sure I had no chance of escaping. I stood still, I had a feeling I should listen to my instincts this time around.

They began to exit the room with me captive when Matsuzaki-sensei spoke up,

"What the hell do you think you're doing? There's no way I'm letting some low-life bastards take one of my students!"

She stepped out of the group of students and held a firm, fighting stance.

"And I'll be damned before I just watch in fear as my student is taken away!"

I noticed one of the men smile at her actions. He had a nice face, light brown hair and eyes, not someone I would expect to be a part of this group of people.

I heard a 'click' sound and saw the leader raise his gun at Matsuzaki-sensei, he had loaded his gun.

"I'd feel really bad to scar such a pretty face, so if you apologize, I'll forgive you," he said winking.

I heard Matsuzaki make a noise in disgust,

"I'd rather take a bullet than apologize to someone like you!"

He chuckled and lowered his gun,

"Takigawa, I don't mind an extra package, do you?"

The angelic-faced one stiffened but smiled as he spoke,

"No, of course not, especially not with such a nice looking one."

The leader also grinned,

"Alright then, grab her and let's go!"

He did as he was told and he seemed to enjoy holding Matsuzaki hostage.

"LET GO, YOU BASTARD!" she screamed and began to thrash about.

He grabbed her tighter and put a hand over her mouth to shush her. In a moment of panic she bit his hand so he would release her, but not with much avail.

"That turned me on ya know…" he whispered in her ear.

She blushed and stopped resisting.

"Alright, let's go!" shouted the leader.

They guided me and Matsuzaki-sensei out of the classroom and we exited the school, where there was a van waiting for us. What was going to happen now?

**TrixyJax:**** Hazzah! Second chapter finished, thank God!**

**Ayako:**** And just why am I a teacher?**

**Monk:**** 'cause you're old!**

**Ayako:**** What did you say?!**

**Mai:**** Now, now…**

**John:**** Let's keep the peace mates. **

**Masako:**** Are you an Australian hippie now John?**

**John:**** …**

**TrixyJax:**** NOTE: This is not a YasuXMai fic. I am all the way a NaruXMai fan! I just needed to find a way to incorporate Yasu into the story…**

**Yasu:**** Thanks Jax, and here I thought I was actually going to be with Mai… *tears up***

**TrixyJax:**** Awwww, no please don't cry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-**

**Naru:**** You do realize that he's faking right?**

**Yasu:**** *smirks* He's just jealous because I got a hot scene with Mai.**

**Naru:**** …**

**Yasu:**** Please R&R! Just for me! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Word of advice; don't get grounded… You have no idea how hard it was to post this with my mom watching me the entire time! But I did it yea! So… on with the chapter!**

**TrixyJax: ****Chapter 3 is outttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Mai: ****Weren't you supposed to be working on your essay?**

**TrixyJax:**** …**

**Mai:**** You are so lazy!**

**TrixyJax: ****Am not!  
**

**Mai:**** Are too!**

**TrixyJax: ****Am no-**

**Naru:**** Would you two idiots shut up?!**

**TrixyJax:**** Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Grumpy much?**

**Naru:**** I. .**

**TrixyJax: ****Wha- what?**

Chapter 3

_Captivity Part 1_

**Recap:**

_They guided me and Matsuzaki-sensei out of the classroom and we exited the school, where there was a van waiting for us. What was going to happen now?_

**End Recap**

"Get your hands off of me you filthy bastards!" Matsuzaki-sensei continued to shout as they forced us into van.

"Shut up! You stupid bitch! If you say another word, I'll make you wish you were dead!" the leader shouted.

"I already wish I was dead!" Matsuzaki-sensei shouted definitely.

Suddenly he was towering over Matsuzaki-sensei and I could see the regret in her eyes as he came closer and raised his fist.

"I could grant that wish," he whispered with a deadly tone as he grabbed her hands and wrapped rope around her wrists, tightening tell they were red.

"Takigawa!" the leader barked.

"Yes Sir?" the young-looking man asked.

"I want you to watch these two, make sure they don't try anything!" the leader ordered.

"Yes Sir, of course Sir," he replied seeming frightened by his superior's temper.

The leader stomped out, slammed the doors, and locked the van's doors shut, leaving us in a barely lit confinement. The van jolted to a start and began to drive; sending me flying into a metal wall…this day just keeps getting better and better… I suddenly heard chuckling and turned to see our guard hugging his sides trying to muffle his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Matsuzaki-sensei inquired rather harshly.

He smirked,

"Just how you can get under his skin like that… I swear I've never met someone as stupid enough as you to piss him off like that…"

"Excuse me?!" Matsuzaki-sensei shouted clearly enraged.

This only seemed to amuse him more because he started laughing even louder. I smiled, he may be one of our captors, but he seemed nice enough.

"Why you," Matsuzaki-sensei hissed.

"Yes?" Takigawa (was it?) inquired with a huge grin.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Matsuzaki-sensei grunted angrily, pulling her wrists apart trying to loosen the rope around them.

"Here, let me help you with that," Takigawa said standing up and walking toward her.

"I don't need your help!" Matsuzaki-sensei spat, backing away from him.

"Oh really?" He asked, his amusement clearly written on his face.

"YES really!" she emphasized.

She continued to back up until she hit a wall and was cornered. Takigawa crouched down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

His face looked so serious, that is… until he spoke,

"You look really hot tied up…"

"EXCUSE ME?!!!!!!!!"

I covered my ears at her shriek, God Matsuzaki-sensei sure can scream…

"Hush, not so loud," Takigawa said placing a hand over her mouth, "Do you want to die?"

I saw Matsuzaki-sensei blush at the gesture, did she like him? No, anyone would blush at the kind of action, wouldn't they? Still…

"Do you mind?" Matsuzaki-sensei seethed under Takigawa's hand, muffling her acrid tone.

He smirked,

"You're not going to bite me again are you?"

I could literally see her turn red with fury as a vein popped out of her forehead. I had only seen Matsuzaki-sensei like this once and that was when one of the students had tried to cheat on the final exams and let me tell you this, if he hadn't passed out of fear, she would have most certainly, beaten him into unconsciousness.

I saw Takigawa untie her wrists and could distinctly see the red marks left from the ropes, damn they must really hurt.

She rubbed her wrists and mumbled,

"Thanks…"

He smirked,

"No problem."

Matsuzaki-sensei sent him a cold glare but said nothing, leaving us in silence. I could hear the van driving over gravel as the wheels crunched over it and could barely make out voices in the front of the truck.

"What's your name?" Takigawa suddenly asked, breaking the quiet.

Matsuzaki-sensei gave a 'humph' in reply.

"If you don't tell me, then I'm going to have to make one up…" he said.

She didn't respond and I heard him sigh,

"Alright, then how 'bout… migurushii?" _(A/N ugly in Japanese :D)_

"Excuse me?!"

"You need to get some new lines…" Takigawa stated.

"Excu- … whatever…" Matsuzaki-sensei grumbled.

"Oh, oh I got one, obaa-chan!" he said enthusiastically.

"Like hell!" Matsuzaki-sensei shouted standing up and glaring at Takigawa.

Suddenly, the car rushed over a bump and sent Matsuzaki-sensei flying into Takigawa. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately) he acted quickly and wrapped his arms around her and fell to the ground as the van made a sharp turn to the left (I think…) and rolled on top of her.

"Matsuzaki-sensei, daijoubu anata wa?!" _(A/N Japanese for are you okay?)_

"Hmm, Matsuzaki-sensei eh? That has I nice ring to it," Takigawa teased.

I heard Matsuzaki-sensei make a noise in disgust,

"Uh, don't say that it really does make me sound old! And get off of me!"

"Not until you tell me your name," he said stubbornly.

"Ugh! Just get off!"

"No!"

"Get off!"

"Not happening!"

"Fuck You!"

"Is that an offer?"

"Ugh, fine it's Ayako! There, you happy?!"

"Yep!" he said smiling. _(A/N his face is something along the lines of this ^_^_)

"Now get off!" Matsuzaki said pushing his chest up.

"Don't wanna," he smirked.

"But you said-"

Takigawa interrupted her,

"Yeah, but I'm just too comfortable."

Matsuzaki-sensei smirked back, uh-oh, that can't be good…

"I'll show you comfortable…"

I saw her rise her leg up once, then lower it, and bring it up twice as fast giving his hmm a good whack! Takigawa made the oddest noise I've ever heard, sort of like the sound of someone falling off a building in a movie or maybe a pterodactyl… I'm not sure, some kind of screech.

"Jesus Christ woman, what is wrong with you?!" he yelped holding his ouchy spot.

"That ought to teach you to respect a woman's wishes, you pig!" Matsuzaki-sensei declared proudly.

I just stood there, not sure what to do, that's when I decided to speak up, these two were starting to make me feel a little too awkward,

"Ah hmm, Matsu-"

"Call me Ayako," she interrupted.

"Are, you s-sure?" I asked a little timid.

"Well if this idiot can call me by my first name, I see no reason why you can't either," she explained while glaring at Takigawa.

"Oh, okay…" I said looking down at my shoes, my thoughts becoming preoccupied by the voices in the front of the van. It was so hard trying to make out anything but I managed to catch a few things and some of it was even Japanese!

"Wadjet… does… have…" one voice said.

"… not…." was all I could make out of the second voice.

I decided to scoot closer, seeing as Takigawa was preoccupied with Matsu- Ayako.

"How…get… it… she doesn't… give…" said the second voice mumbled.

But the next conversation I heard clearly,

"If she doesn't then we'll use her as leverage, her father wouldn't let anything happen to his precious daughter, he'd gladly give Wadjet to us…"

"But what if they don't have it?"

"Then we'll just have to kill them."

I gasped and jumped back, kill us? But I don't have the eye with me! Shit and my dad doesn't know about it! And if I don't have it and if my dad doesn't have it, then that means,

"We're dead…"

"Huh?" I heard both of them question.

"They're going to kill us…" I whispered, fearful they might over hear.

"Mai, what are you talking about?" Ayako asked concerned, kneeling down to my face.

"We have to get out of here now!" I shouted and stood up looking for anything to unbolt the back doors or if necessary, break the glass to the front.

"No can do!" Takigawa said stepping in my way, "In case you forgot I'm here to make sure you don't escape, so next time you declare something along the lines of freedom, make sure it's not in hearing range of your captors."

I looked up at him showing my panic-stricken eyes and tear covered face, which seemed to shock him because he backed up a little.

"Takigawa-san, please! If we don't escape, they'll kill us!" I pleaded.

"Mai, what's going on, you were calm a few minutes ago?" Ayako questioned.

"T-they s-said i-if I d-d-don't h-have it t-t-then t-the-ey'll k-k-kill us," I stuttered between sobs.

"Calm down Mai, now tell me, what do they want?" Ayako asked soothingly.

"T-they w-want t-t-the e-eye," I continued to stutter.

"Eye?" Ayako asked in disgust, "What eye?"

I saw Takigawa stiffen as he spoke,

"She's talking about the Eye of Ra."

"What's that?" Ayako questioned still hugging me.

He paused seeming to contemplate whether or not to go on,

"Well, it's what's going to make us all rich…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ayako and I both questioned.

"Never mind, I've said too much as it is, Ayako, I need to tie you up again, we're almost there," he said apathetically, he seemed to shut down, not giving us anything more than cold, hard eyes.

Ayako stayed silent as the rope was once again wrapped around her wrists (less tightened of course) and looked toward me confused. I looked away, I couldn't give her any answers, I myself didn't know half this story… _(A/N me neither Mai, me neither_ _)_

Then suddenly a spark of hope surged through me, Masako! Masako knew about the eye! Surely she could help!

My thoughts were interrupted with the squeaking of the doors opening and harsh light flooding into the truck.

"Time, to go ladies," the leader sneered.

"Come on! Move faster!" one of them shouted shoving me with the end of their gun.

If it wasn't for how angry I was; I would be on the floor sniveling, being held hostage and blindfolded is anything but fun.

"Where are you taking us?!" I heard Ayako demand.

"Shut up!" a harsh voice shouted when I heard a whack and a cry of pain; they must have struck Ayako.

"Get up!" the callous voice commanded.

I heard Ayako whimper but evidently she complied because there was no more commotion until we reached our destination.

"Take them off," I heard someone order, most likely the boss in charge.

Suddenly the white blindfolds were snatched off and my eyes adjusted to the bleak, dim room. The walls were a murky brown and the stench was pungent, almost unbearable.

"Now let's get down to business," a man shrouded in the shadows spoke, sitting down at the desk in front of me.

He looked at me and then to Ayako before speaking again,

"Why are there two women? I thought you were only bringing in one hostage," he said threateningly.

"A-ah, Sir, the older one was causing trouble so we thought it best to take her with us…" the 'leader' explained.

I smiled, not so tough now, are you, you bastard?!

"Did I say something amusing?" a voice inquired.

I looked up to see the dark man glaring at me with his hands folded under his chin.

I swallowed before answering,

"N-no."

His eyes bore into me for what seemed like hours before he withdrew his gaze and glared at his companions.

"Satsuki!" he shouted.

"Yes, Sir?" the leader (or kiss up) asked standing up straighter.

"Take out your gun," the shrouded man commanded.

He did as he was told but while he was bringing the gun out I noticed his hand shaking, to make someone such as him to tremble, he must be truly frightening.

"Now I want you to shoot the extra package, she'll only take up space!" the shadow ordered.

I gasped and I saw Ayako go cold, he was going to kill Ayako? No way in hell will I let that happen! Not after all she's risked for me!

I stood in front of her and outstretched my hands defiantly, if Ayako was going down then so was I!

"I won't allow you to shoot my teacher without killing me first!" I shouted at the man sitting in the desk chair.

"Is that so?" he inquired. "Hmm then I suppose we'll have to restrain you," he said motioning to his guards to apprehend me.

They came up to me and one grabbed me. I bit him and he screeched in pain as blood rushed out of his fresh wound. Another caught me by surprise and held me from behind, putting his arms under mine and lifting my shoulders up so I was unable to fight back.

"LET GO!" I screeched kicking at the guards in front of me frantically. I accidentally gave one a bloody nose… ha in your face! ... Literally…

Suddenly there was an earsplitting bang that echoed throughout the room, making my head hurt. I looked toward a movement and saw the hidden man holding a pistol with smoke radiating off of the end.

"Enough!" he growled, "Take them to the interrogation rooms! I wish to speak with each of them individually!"

"Yes Sir!" they all shouted.

I, however, refused to give up, continuing to kick at anyone who tried to touch me. My arms may be restrained but that didn't mean I couldn't fight back.

I felt the man holding my shoulders tighten his grip and whisper in my ear,

"Stop."

"No!" I screamed kicking even more desperately at the order.

"Stop or you'll get hurt," the man said again.

I continued to ignore him and kicked again and again until my legs became heavy and my breathing quickened. When my heart rate went down and my breathing slowed I began to struggle again, refusing to yield.

"Impudent brat!" one screeched as he hit me with the butt of his gun, hard.

I arched my back at the impact and began to cough violently, blood spurting out in droplets on the concrete. I dropped to the floor gasping for air and shook severely as I threw up more blood. I felt like the whole room was spinning and could barely see anything anymore; I was losing consciousness. I fought hard against the fuzziness in my head and my eyesight returned, now being able to see me hacking up more blood. My throat burned as I continued to cough and my thoughts became blurry again. I collapsed on the ground, lying in my own blood when I heard another gunshot and saw a body fall next to me; it was the man who struck me. I lost consciousness after that.

"Mai…" someone spoke, "Mai, open your eyes."

"Unnn," was all I could muster.

"Mai…" the voice said again more urgently this time, "please."

I pushed my heavy eyelids open and looked into a harsh light, forcing me to shut them tightly. I peeked through my right eye, slightly squinted, and looked up at the last person I expected to see.

"Naru!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

He just smiled in response. Wait Naru smiled? Does that even make sense?

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? What's going on?" I asked all at once.

He chuckled and motioned for me to calm down,

"One at a time Mai, don't strain yourself."

I looked around and saw a never ending realm of white extending out to the peak of my eyesight.

"Where are we?" I asked looking back at Naru.

He didn't respond at first, seeming to think of how to answer,

"We… aren't in Kansas anymore…"

I gave him a blank stare before turning my lips down,

"Now's not the time for jokes Naru."

He laughed (whatever Naru's smoking, it must really be working),

"I wasn't making fun of you, it's just hard to explain is all…"

I raised an eyebrow and he smiled in response, that's it! There is no way this is reality, so that makes this a dream right? Yeah, it's just a dream…

"Mai," Naru began, "You need to wake up."

So this is a dream…

"How?" I asked.

He smiled,

"Close your eyes and break away."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked but did as I was told.

Slowly, I began to feel myself fade from my dream world and started to hear voices near me.

"How is she doctor?" a woman's voice asked.

"I managed to stop the internal bleeding, however when she was struck she lost a lot of blood so she might be weak for awhile and perhaps a little confused," the doctor (I presume) explained.

"What do you mean by that?" the woman asked again.

"There is a chance she might have temporary amnesia once she awakens, the brain tends to shut down after something horrifying or shocking happens because the stress may be too much for the person to bare," the doctor clarified.

"I see…" the woman said warily, "I don't suppose you want to tell the boss she might not remember where _it_ is, do you?"

The doctor gave a forced, cold laugh, "You are correct, if it's alright with you, I wish to live a little longer than nineteen."

The woman laughed as well, "Yeah but what makes you think I want to die at age twenty-seven?"

"May God be with you," the doctor said as I heard a door squeak open.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," the woman responded as the door shut closed.

I felt a hand press to my forehead and heard a long sigh.

"At least her fever's down…" I heard him mumble, "What was I thinking signing up for this?"

I groaned, irritated that I was unable to move and scratch my arm, where I felt something poking my skin in between the joints of my left arm.

"Whoa! Miss, calm down you'll pull out the IV if you do that!" I heard the doctor shout as he pushed me back down on the bed. I groaned again, but this time it was because my head hurt and the room was spinning. I felt the urge to throw up, but I fought it back down and focused on the voice of the doctor.

"Calm down and take a deep breath Ms. Taniyama, don't push yourself," he ordered desperately.

Taniyama? Who's that? And why does that name sound so familiar? Perhaps I know someone with that name…

"Where am I?" I croaked.

My eyesight finally focused and I saw the doctor sit down on a roll-a-way chair, slump down and sigh.

"You're in a hospital room," he said looking at me intently.

"A hospital? Why, what happened?" I asked confused, I couldn't remember anything, at least not clearly, everything seemed fuzzy. I couldn't grasp a single thing that I was trying to remember.

I shifted my left arm because of the soreness and felt a tug; I looked down to see that an IV was stuck into it. I followed the wire and saw it attacked to a pouch… a pouch filled with a maroon liquid; blood.

I suddenly heard a fast mechanical beeping echo through the room as the doctor stood up and began to shout,

"Mai! Mai, calm down! If your heart rate keeps increasing like that, you'll go into cardiac arrest!"

Mai? Why did he call me Mai? Is that my name? Ugh! Why can't I remember anything?

The beeping eventually decreased and the doctor seemed to calm slightly.

"Mai, what is the last thing you remember?" he asked.

I thought for a moment,

"I was talking to Naru, he told me I needed to wake up…"

Wow, now I sounded like a mental, but who knows maybe I am, I am in a hospital after all. And who's Naru? Dammit I can't remember!

I saw the doctor remove his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose before speaking again,

"We are so screwed…"

**TrixyJax: ****Wow…**

**Ayako:**** What?**

**TrixyJax:**** That was unexpected…**

**Masako: ****What are you talking about Trixy? You are the author aren't you?**

**TrixyJax:**** Yes, but this story is taking on a mind of its own. This chapter ended completely different than I had originally planned.**

**Naru:**** So what you are saying is that you have no idea what's going to happen next?**

**TrixyJax: ****Exactamundo! **

**John:**** Then how do you plan to proceed?**

**TrixyJax:**** How the #&% am I suppose to know?! I had no idea about these turn of events, hell I was just as surprised about Mai losing her memories as you guys!**

**Mai:**** Do you have any idea of what will become of me then?**

**TrixyJax: ****What do you take me for? An idiot?**

**Yasu:**** Yes! :D**

**TrixyJax: *****Glare* You best be lucky you're my favorite character!**

**Yasu:**** Hun, I'm everyone's favorite character**

**Monk: ****Ha! Keep dreaming**

**TrixyJax:**** Anywho, yes Mai, I do have a basic idea about what's going to happen in the next chapter, but the hard part is putting it on paper…**

**Masako:**** Well then hop to it!  
**

**TrixyJax: ****Nah, I tired… I think I'm going to take a nap *yawn***

**Masako:**** Now wait just a second!  
**

**TrixyJax: *****Snore***

**Ayako: ****Uh hello?**

**TrixyJax:**** ZZZZZZZZ**

**Lin:**** Just leave her be… for what it's worth; please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**TrixyJax: **** Hallelujah! Chapter 4 is out!**

**Masako:**** This took forever…**

**TrixyJax:**** Well sorry! I do have a life ya know!  
**

**Yasu:**** I've seen what you do on the weekends and I don't think you can necessarily call that a life… **

**TrixyJax: ****Well at least I'm not a fictional character!**

**Monk:**** BURN!**

**Yasu:**** You're a fictional character too you know…**

**Monk:**** …**

**Lin:**** Would you just shut up and start this damn chapter! Why is it that you always manage to give me a headache?**

**TrixyJax: ****I could ask you the same question!**

**Masako:**** On another note; TrixyJax does not own Ghost Hunt and wants more reviews (like the greedy person she is) so please R&R or else we'll never hear the end of it!**

**TrixyJax:**** btw this chapter is really short sorry about that and also I apologize for taking so long to update, anywho here you go :D**

Chapter 4

_Captivity Part 2_

**Recap:**

"_Mai, what is the last thing you remember?" he asked._

_I thought for a moment,_

"_I was talking to Naru, he told me I needed to wake up…"_

_Wow, now I sounded like a mental, but who knows maybe I am, I am in a hospital after all. And who's Naru? Dammit I can't remember!_

_I saw the doctor remove his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose before speaking again,_

"_We are so screwed…"_

**End Recap**

"Screwed? How are we screwed? I don't understand!" I shouted frantically, "Doctor why can't I remember anything? What's going on? Why am I here?"

I began to tremble with anxiety and uncertainty consuming me, the unknown frightening me to the brink of tears.

He stood up alarmed and grabbed my shoulders,

"Mai, calm down, you're alright now, don't worry."

What did he mean alright _now?_

"What happened to me?" I asked still filled with panic.

He gave me a weary look before continuing,

"You lost a lot of blood after you were struck…"

I gave him a horrified look,

"Why was I struck?!"

What could I have possibly done to be in such a situation?

"Mai listen to me carefully," he began, "Does the word wedjet mean anything to you? Perhaps the Eye of Ra?"

What did he just say? Was he even speaking Japanese?

"Umm… I'm sorry, what?"

He gave me a pleading look,

"Mai, it is imperative that you remember. So please try to recall something… anything!"

I felt my eyes widen as he spoke and tried to remember. I saw many faces pass through my memory, but I couldn't remember any of their names. I began to scrunch up my face in concentration, trying hard to recall something. That's when I began to picture myself on the ground heaving up something, something red. I gasped as I saw myself fall to the ground, a huge crimson puddle surrounding me. I shot up out of the vision and put my face into my hands, that was me… on the floor… bleeding to death… I felt my tears dampen my face as the horrid picture replayed over and over in my head.

I felt the doctor's hands on each side of my face, forcing me to look at him. That's when I finally noticed his appearance; light blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

He smiled and spoke in a gentle voice,

"Mai, you don't need to be afraid for the Lord is always with you…"

I looked at him confused but slowly fear crept across my face.

"Are you saying I'm dead?" I crocked afraid of what his answer would be.

At that he began to chuckle still holding my face so that I moved in correspondence to his laughter. I gave an annoyed expression, am I dead or not?! I need to know these things!

"No Mai, you are not dead, I was just trying to comfort you, but I can see that my choice of words was poor," he said still laughing.

I sighed in relief; at least I'm not dead…

"So Mai, can you recall anything?" the doctor asked serious again.

"I think…" I saw him lean toward me in anxiousness, "I remember how I was struck, I can recall me vomiting blood on the floor and…"

I sniffed trying to hold back tears, "… and…" I began to sob, fear and pain overwhelming me.

"Mai…" he said giving me a gentle look, "Let's just take this one step at a time okay?"

I shook my head, "Okay…"

"Now why don't you start by telling me what you do remember…"

"I… I know that my name is Mai Taniyama (since he keeps calling me that) and that I'm a freshman in high school. My adopted father is Lee Yoshida and my sister is Masako Hara… My geometry teacher's name is…" I paused, why can't I recall? My whole being was screaming at me to remember, why? What was so important about my math teacher?

"John," the doctor said abruptly.

"What?" I asked.

"Call me John," he repeated.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you meant my geometry teacher's name was John," I said smiling sheepishly.

"Can you recall your math teacher's name?" he asked apprehension clearly written on his face.

I put my chin in my hand as I thought; I knew it started with an 'a' but wasn't quite sure about the rest. Then something occurred to me, I'm trying to remember her first name!

"It's Matsuzaki-sensei!" I shouted gleefully.

But my cheer died down as more memories flooded through; I was in class… when there was a lockdown… and I was taken away… along with Ayako…

"Ayako! Her name is Ayako!" I said in realization.

Then it sunk in, "If I'm remembering correctly, then this isn't a hospital! I've been kidnapped!"

I stood up and just as I was about to run, John placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down onto the squeaky bed.

"Mai, don't do anything irrational."

I glowered at him, he was no friend.

He frowned at me with his brow furrowed,

"Don't be so quick to judge Mai."

My glare was still in place but softened, there seemed to be a hidden meaning in his words; was he saying that I could trust him?

Suddenly his lips moved to my ear,

"Our every movement is being monitored, so my actions are restricted, but your teacher is currently being interrogated in the south wing. Her information on Wedjet is clearly limited and once they run out of uses for her, they will kill her."

I gasped, Ayako is in danger! What's going to happen to her?!

"Mai, if you have any information concerning the Eye of Ra, then please tell me and I will help you and your teacher escape," he whispered.

I slanted my eyes, suspicious,

"Why would you help me?"

He gave me another gentle smile as he spoke,

"Well there are some selfish intentions if that's what you're wondering."

I gave a 'humph,'

"Why should I tell you anything? How can I be sure that I can trust you?"

He whispered in my ear again,

"Because once I have the Eye of Ra, I'll have no more use for you and I'll let you go on your merry way, however if _they_ find it then_ they_ will most certainly kill you."

My eyes widened, that's pretty convincing…

"Alright," I began, "I'll tell you once me and Ayako are safely away from this place."

He straightened up and put his right hand on his heart,

"As God as my witness, I promise to the best of my abilities that I will help you and your teacher escape this place unharmed."

I nodded in agreement,

"Alright, then what do we do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Awkward Transition XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes flew open as I heard the door squeak, seeing three guards dressed in black suits come in.

"We're here to escort the girl to the interrogation rooms," they announced.

"She has yet to recover her memory, would it be too much to ask for a few more hours?" John asked tentatively.

"Yes it would, the boss has waited long enough, if the girl's memories have yet to revive then we will take matters into our own hands," one declared, final.

I felt myself shake with fear, I'm pretty sure they had less than pleasant ways of recovering my 'forgotten' memory.

"But-" John began when one of the men brought out his gun and pointed at his heart.

"Have I made myself clear?" he asked menacingly.

John swallowed before answering,

"Yes, crystal."

He smirked,

"Good. Now Miss, if you would please come with us."

I looked back and forth between him and John, seeking an answer. John nodded his head and motioned for me to comply. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard before walking over to the huge men. They herded me through numerous hallways with many twists and turns before we stopped at a huge, gray metal door.

I took a step back in fear, but one of the guards shoved me toward the door when it creaked open. I hesitantly stepped inside as the door slammed shut behind me.

I scrunched my nose at the harsh smell of iron and slowly walked toward the chair assigned for me. I stopped when I heard a squishing noise under my feet and looked down. I gasped and shot away from the puddle, falling in my haste. I froze and looked at my now dyed hands and clothes. I felt so tarnished and retched as I watched the blood trickle down my arms and back into the cherry-stained tarn.

I looked up as a chuckle echoed throughout the room,

"I apologize for the mess; the last prisoner was less than corporative so we were forced to use more _persuasive _means of interrogation."

I shivered at his words, and looked at his shrouded form. I suddenly felt a flame flare up inside me, how dare he! What in hell's name gives him the right to do such horrendous things?!

"You monster!" I shouted standing up, "How can you sleep at night knowing all the things that you've done?!"

I flexed my fists as I breathed through my nose,

"Your nothing but a coward; hiding behind the darkness as your goons do all the dirty work!"

He stood up and glowered at me,

"Sit. Down."

I stood my ground and refused to yield, fear be damned, there was no way I was going to listen to this demon of a human.

He ran over toward me with such speed that I couldn't even see his fist as it flew into my jaw. I stood shocked as I once again sat in the crimson puddle. I stood up again and glared defiantly, spitting my blood at his face.

I saw his eyes glaze over as he began to choke me as I clawed his arms in hopes of injuring him, however he remained unfazed. My fear overwhelmed me as I began to lose my sight and my heart began to pound in my ears as my blood ran cold. Just when I thought I was going to blackout, he released me. I fell to the ground and gasped for air. Before I could get my fill of oxygen he dragged me by my hair over to the chair and sat me down.

"I was hoping to not have to use violence," he murmured and then threatened, "but I can see now that you're very stubborn, so next time you disobey I won't hold back."

I coughed still trying to catch my breath and holding my aching jaw, tasting the blood inside my mouth. That was holding back?! He almost killed me!

"Now, if you would please tell me the location of Wedjet, you will be let free, and you can put all of this behind you," he said.

I looked at him showing my resistance and fury in my eyes, refusing to answer.

He took a deep breath and clenched his fists,

"You are trying my patience!"

I snorted,

"I don't even know what Wedjet is, let alone where it is."

He towered over me, but I stood my ground, hiding my fear.

"I will not hesitate to kill you Miss Taniyama, if you do not cooperate," he threatened.

I sighed, tired from the previous fight and blood loss,

"Why do you want it so bad? What's so important about it?"

He gave me a sneer, showing his pointed teeth,

"If I were to tell you, than I'd have to kill you."

I shivered; he'd probably enjoy it too,

"I have a feeling that you're going to kill me whether I tell you or not."

He smirked,

"You don't trust me?"

I gave him a look of disbelief,

"I'd trust the devil before you!"

He suddenly bellowed at my comment; laughing tell he was red,

"That is probably a smart move."

He suddenly became serious and looked me straight in the eye,

"Mai, I don't want to hurt you, but if you continue to be defiant, then I will have to take evasive actions."

Well that's a load of B.S. considering what he just did to me! My mind began to race; how long have I been in here? How much longer will I be able to stall? What gruesome death awaits me if I don't comply? When will-

My thoughts were interrupted with gunshots and screams from outside the room. The boss and I both looked in the direction of the commotion, before there was a huge explosion, surrounding us in smoke. I began to cough as the smoke filled my lounges. I felt a hand grab my wrist as I screamed and was pulled onto something.

"Calm down Mai, it's me," John stated, revving the motorcycle.

I held onto him desperately as my eyes watered and my throat burned.

I felt hands encircle me from behind and a reassuring voice spoke,

"Mai, everything's going to be okay now."

"Ayako!" I said relieved, "Thank God you're okay!"

She opened her mouth to reply when suddenly wind flashed past us as John hit the pedal and raced through the building at a breakneck pace.

There was a blaring alarm going off throughout the horrible place as we continued to break through barriers and obstacles.

"Hold on!" John shouted as he sped up and rushed toward an electric fence.

Needless to say I was screaming my head off while Ayako was shouting random profanities as we flew through the air and over the fence. We hit the ground hard and the motorcycle toppled over on its left side, crushing us.

"Get up!" John screamed urgently as he pushed the bike off of us and climbed up on it again.

We quickly did the same and we were off again, pushing the speed limit by about a hundred miles. I looked back and saw several men scrambling to follow us, but were far behind and many more hurrying to fix the chaos we had just created.

I sighed relieved as exhaustion overcame me and I drifted to sleep, resting on John's back.

"Mai… Mai open your eyes," a gentle voice asked.

I did as I was asked and looked up. It was Naru and we were in the world of white again.

"Naru…" I stopped to rub my temples; my head felt like it was going to explode.

He gave me a look of concern before speaking,

"Mai, you have to find me."

I looked up at him puzzled,

"Find you? What do you mean?"

"You have to find the me in the real world," he stated.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I can help you," he explained.

"Help me with what?"

"He will be able to help you…" he said although his voice seemed faded.

"Naru!" I shouted as his figure began to disappear into the white.

"Naru!" I yelled sitting up and knocking off the blankets draped over me.

"Mai, calm down," Ayako said pushing me back down. How many times have I heard that now?

I looked around and realized we were no longer on a motorcycle, but rather in an RV.

"When did we change vehicles?" I asked looking around at the new environment.

"A couple of hours ago," John explained from the driver's seat.

"Hours? How long have I been out?" I questioned, trying to sit up only to be pushed down by Ayako again.

"Mai, you need to rest," she said concerned.

"Why?" I asked when I suddenly felt a sharp ache all over.

She must have seen the pain in my eyes,

"Mai, please rest you've been through a lot…"

I ignored her plea,

"Where are we going?"

John responded this time,

"Don't worry about it, just get some sleep."

I grunted in aggravation,

"I'm fine! Jeez just tell me what happened while I was out!"

John's voice suddenly became hostile (well as hostile as he could get),

"No Mai, you are not fine! If you had just stuck with the plan then you wouldn't have so many wounds!"

"I did stick with the plan! I did everything that you told me!" I shouted insulted.

"I told you to buy time, not get yourself killed!"

I shut my mouth; I had let my emotions get the better of me.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

John sighed,

"Just think next time okay?"

I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me, because my throat began to burn again.

"Ayako…" I said in a horse voice.

"Yes?" she asked giving me her full attention.

"Water…" I said feebly.

She nodded her head and complied, handing the glass to me.

I gratefully took it and chugged the whole thing down. I began to relax as I swayed with the vehicle driving over the gravel and drifted off to sleep once again.

**TrixyJax:**** Once again, sorry about the shortness, I had planned on making it longer but I decided instead of making you guys wait I just went ahead and gave you this. Reviews would be nice but you don't have to… even though it's all I have to live for! (Is the guilt eating away at you yet?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**TrixyJax:**** OMG! How long has it been?! Jesus I don't even know! Any way I've gotten my life straightened out (for the most part) and now I'm going to be trying to update more often! **

**Yasu:**** You better, especially since summer break is about to hit!**

**TrixyJax:**** Yeah but I think I might be going to summer school he he…**

**Everyone:**** WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TrixyJax:**** Calm down, it's not because I failed or anything, I'm going to be taking summer classes to get ahead.**

**Everyone:**** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**TrixyJax: ****Yeah so sorry about the wait and everything so here's chapter five!**

Chapter 5

Grand Theft Auto

This time when I awoke it was unnatural; Ayako was yelling at John.

"What do you mean we can't leave?!"

John kept a straight face despite her screeching,

"I had an agreement with Mai; I let you two go once I have the Eye of Ra."

"Why you," Ayako threatened, raising her fist.

She sighed and sat down in the passenger's seat,

"Just what is so important about this damned thing anyway?!"

I subconsciously leaned toward them making sure I could hear them more clearly.

"It holds a secret, a secret so important that if fallen into the wrong hands everything would become chaotic," John explained.

"That doesn't tell me anything at all!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

John gave her a pleading look,

"Ayako that's all I can tell you."

She gave a 'humph' and plopped back down on the chair, "Fine."

I sat up and swung my feet over the bed and stood up. I grabbed onto the wall as I walked, clutching my aching side. I looked down to see that my entire stomach had been bandaged along with my right arm. I scratched my head and felt gauzes around my forehead. And to top it all off when I swallowed; my jaw ached and my throat burned.

"Okay… well this sucks…"

"Mai, sit down!" If you push yourself, your wounds will reopen!" Ayako shouted standing up and rushing over to me.

"Ugh, I know how my head got injured but what happened to my arm and hip?" I groaned.

She looked at me concerned,

"When the bike fell on top of us, we skidded across concrete, so that's probably why your stomach may sting when you move."

I nodded my head and sat down, grabbing my head as the room began to spin.

"So…" I began, "Where are we going now?"

"That all depends on you Mai," John responded, "I can't necessarily find the Eye of Ra without you."

I nodded my head still dizzy, "Okay to be honest it's on my room…"

He looked at me incredulous,

"Wouldn't that be the first place they would look?"

"Yes, but when they broke into my house I had it with me," I explained.

"John, eyes on the road!" Ayako screeched.

John did as he was told and turned right.

I raised an eyebrow,

"John, the direction of my house was to the left not right…"

"I know, but I'm trying to confuse them by changing our trail…"

Ayako rolled her eyes,

"So does that mean another grand theft auto?"

"What?!" I questioned, "This is a stolen vehicle?!"

Ayako nodded,

"Yep and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be the first time this guy's done it, considering how skilled he was taking this huge R.V."

"So we're going to steal another car?" I asked frightened.

My question was answered as we pulled into a shady part of town and parked.

"Now what?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

John turned around and gave me a sparkling smile,

"Now we begin, may God be with us."

A sudden question entered my head,

"Hey John, why do you keep preaching about God when you're about to hijack a frickin car?! I mean isn't stealing one of the seven deadly sins or something?"

John smiled,

"I'm sure He would understand."

With that he exited the car and stalked toward an old mustang a few feet away. Ayako quickly followed after.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I shouted stumbling out of the R.V.

I caught up with them when John pulled out a knife.

I gasped,

"What are you going to do with that?!"

"Relax Mai," Ayako instructed, though she herself seemed on edge.

"I'm just going to break the lock," John explained.

Ayako laughed,

"That only happens in movies, no way can you break into a car nowadays, even if you can get inside, without the key you're not going anywhere."

Suddenly I heard a click and John opened the door with a big smile.

"Ladies first," he said motioning for us to get in.

Ayako scrunched up her face as she scowled,

"And just how do you plan on getting it started without the keys?"

John smiled and leaned over the driver's seat.

From where I was standing I couldn't see what he was doing but after a few moments the engine roared to life and began to purr.

"Wha- how… impossible!" Ayako babbled as she pointed a shaky finger at John, "There's no way! Cars can no longer be hotwired; they've been fixed so that they can't!"

John gave a knowing smile as he explained,

"You are correct, modern models cannot be hijacked, but this is a 1953 mustang from America, which in term can be hotwired."

Ayako stood with her lips quivering from embarrassment,

"R-right, I knew that…"

I began to clap, thoroughly impressed,

"Wow John you sure are smart!"

He gave a big grin,

"Why, thank you Mai."

"HEY THAT"S MY CAR!" someone shouted out in English.

"In the car now!" John shouted as we scrambled toward the vehicle.

I didn't even have time to close my door before John pushed down on the gas and made a sharp left turn.

"SHIT!" Ayako shouted out as her head hit the roof of the car.

"Sorry!" I heard John shout as he made another dangerous turn.

We began speeding down the road, almost to the highway, when the sound of sirens engulfed us.

"Holy fucking shit! If I go to prison John, I will so kill you!" Ayako shouted.

John scrunched up his face in concentration then began to smile,

"Calm down I've got an idea."

Calm down? How can we calm down when we're being chased by the police at 110 miles per hour?! I screamed inside my head, gripping the leather seat as tight as I could.

John speed up even more (just how fast can this car go?) and drove in between two eighteen wheelers as the cops followed. Suddenly he turned the steering wheel to the left and caused both of the huge trucks to screech and press their brakes, one flipping on its side, nearly crushing the pursuing vehicles. They were forced to stop as I looked back, their sizes diminishing by the second.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ayako screamed.

John sighed seeming pained,

"It was necessary… I hope no one got hurt…"

Ayako opened her mouth to retort but when she looked into John's face she immediately drooped her head and remained silent.

I sat there feeling very awkward. I didn't like this silence.

Hey-" I began but immediately stopped as another police car spun in front of us, along with three others following from behind.

This time Ayako screamed not even bothering with profanities and curses. I for one sat still with wide eyes as I felt sweat form on my forehead. John seemed to stiffen as he calculated our chances of escape.

He suddenly pressed down on the petals and charged toward the cop ahead and right before collision he spun a 360 and managed to pass him. The car quickly followed after coming up to the left side _(A/N Japanese drive on the right side)_ of the mustang and rolled down the passenger window. I came face to face with none other than Naru?! But that wasn't the only thing that caught my attention, there was the matter of what he was pointing at me; a gun.

I screamed as I saw him shoot and felt the car swivel out of control. John hit the brakes and the car screeched as we came to a crashing halt, colliding with another police car.

I winced in pain as the glass from the window fell over me like rain, cutting and tearing at my skin. I felt my old wounds re-open as new ones were formed and began to sink into unconsciousness as my blood seeped through my wraps and onto the white leather seat.

"MAI!" I heard someone scream as I felt my eyes close and my breathing stop.

My mind flew over what had happened in how long? Days? Weeks? Hours? I wasn't even sure. All of my memories floated around in my head and flashed before my eyes; from my finding of the eye to my kidnapping and finally to the car wreck.

My head began to ache as my mind rushed through everything and I fought to open my heavy eyelids. I need to wake up, my being screamed, I need to wake up. It took all of my will power to lift them, but when I did I frowned.

I was looking up at yellowish-white walls and heard an annoying but oddly familiar beeping sound. I shifted my head to the left causing me to lose eyesight momentarily before my eyes refocused on the tacky yellow curtains covering the bleak window.

I groaned,

"I'm so sick of hospitals."

I heard a chuckle and quickly turned toward the direction of the sound causing me whiplash. I winced but did nothing else as I made a mental note not to do that again. I focused on the figure sitting on the couch on the other side of the room and immediately flushed; it was Naru. Wait a second Naru chuckled? Well I guess he does have emotions, even if they are totally screwed up, laughing at an injured girl.

I glared with as much hatred as I could muster, but due to my lack of energy it was just a lopsided scowl.

"Don't you have anything better to do than laugh at an injured person?"

He forced his smirk down as he moved toward me and pulled up a chair next to my bed.

"Yes, I do actually. I would like to know what exactly happened to you four days ago, when you disappeared," he stated pulling out that same note pad.

I swiftly sat up instantly regretting it. I clutched my stomach and choked down tears as I hugged myself tighter hoping to squeeze out the pain.

"You'd think someone who was just crushed by ten tons of metal would know not sit up so quickly," Naru stated in a monotone voice.

I looked up hoping my glower would burn him, unfortunately he remained despite my aura.

"Could you stop being a jerk for five frickin seconds?! God you're such a narcissist!" I huffed as I recovered.

I looked at his face and saw no trace of emotion, but when I looked into his eyes there was so much confusion in them. He seemed to be trying to hide every thought and feeling, mixing it up into two dark abyss ovals.

He coughed waking me from my trance and I blushed as he smirked. Crap! He caught me staring! His mouth curved up from a thin line to a huge smirk, he wasn't even trying to hide his amusement.

"Mai, I know I am extremely good-looking but I need you focus on my questions instead of me," he stated pulling down the corners of his mouth reforming a straight line, but his eyes still danced with mischief.

I blushed even deeper as I glared at him, biting my lip as not to say something stupid.

"So," he began, "What happened when you and your teacher disappeared?"

"I…" I began but stopped myself. How was I supposed to tell him it all started from something I stole? Couldn't he send me to jail for that?

"Mai," Naru began, his eyes turning serious, "it is crucial that you tell me what situation you are in, because if not, your safety cannot be guaranteed."

I swallowed and looked straight into his eyes,

"It's a long story…"

He straightened up and held his pencil,

"Tell me."

I started from the very beginning when I first heard the voice to when John helped me and Ayako escape to the car chase not leaving anything out.

I shut my eyes tight as I waited to be scolded or yelled at, even to be told I was crazy, but nothing happened, all I heard was the sound of Naru's pencil writing away.

I looked toward Naru studying his expression, trying to figure his thoughts, but he gave nothing away.

He slammed his notebook shut and looked at me with such an intense gaze that I held my breath in anticipation.

We continued to have a staring contest until I couldn't stand it anymore,

"Okay! I get it! You think I'm crazy! Sorry that I'm so useless!"

He raised an eyebrow at me as I finished, coughing on the last few words.

"I don't ever remember saying you were insane Mai, and even though in the past you have been less than reliable, I do believe your story on this particular subject is plausible."

"Why you-" I began, but blinked as I realized, "you believe me?"

I giggled and smiled in relief, he didn't think I was crazy!

That's when I saw Naru smile, it was so beautiful, even more captivating than in my dreams…

"Ah!" I screamed smacking my cheeks. I continued to shake my head as I blushed like crazy. I actually dreamed about Naru! Ugh, why, why, why did it have to be this narcissist? Why?! I screamed inside my head.

I turned to him looking at me with an amused smirk,

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing at all! Nothing's wrong at all!" I laughed nervously.

He gave me an inquiring look but didn't push it as he stood up.

"You're going?" I asked.

I suddenly realized how needy I must have sounded and mentally smacked myself, great just what this guys needs; a confidence boost.

He smirked,

"Yes, unlike you I have others things to do than sit around and talk."

"Humph!" I said crossing my arms, wincing in the process.

He sighed,

"If you keep moving around, your wounds won't heal. Just lie down and get some rest."

I didn't respond and looked away from him, pretending he wasn't there.

Suddenly I heard shouting coming from the hallway,

"What do you mean I can't see my own daughter?! I've been waiting for almost eighteen hours to see her and now that she's finally woken up you won't even let me speak to her?!"

"Sir, please calm down. We have someone in there speaking to her right now," a woman's voice said.

I heard him make a gagging sound,

"So you leaches are already interrogating her after such she's been through so much? You people disgust me! Move!"

"Mr. Yoshida you can't go in there!" I heard the woman feebly state as someone shoved open my door.

"Dad!" I shouted.

"Mai," he said looking at me with watery eyes, "how are you?"

I gave him one of my reassuring smiles,

"Yeah Dad I'm fine, in fact I'm sure I'll be able to leave tomorrow!"

I saw Naru roll his eyes as he spoke,

"Yoshida-san I understand that you wished to speak with your daughter but I believe your methods of breaking into the critical care unit was a bit unorthodox."

"Thank you, I'll remember that the next time I'm not allowed to see my daughter after she's been missing for four days!" my dad shouted sarcastically.

"Then I'll be going," Naru stated walking out the door and closing it behind him.

As soon as he was gone my dad rushed right up to me and gave me a great big hug,

"Mai, I'm so glad you're alright!"

I took a deep breath to hide the pain from his hug and gently patted his back.

"Don't…" he stopped as he fought down a sob, "don't ever scare me like that again…"

At that I began to cry, I must have scared him so much. He must have been so worried about me.

"Shush… everything's going to be fine now Mai… everything's going to be fine," he whispered.

"Ah hmm," I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked over my Dad's shoulder to see,

"Masako!"

She gave me a tiny smile,

"Hey Mai. You doing alright?"

I nodded my head vigorously despite my pain.

"That's good," she stated as she sat down on the chair Naru previously sat.

"Dad," she began, "I think you might be suffocating Mai."

He instantly let go and gave me an apologetic look,

"Sorry."

"No problem," I said giving him a soft smile.

As he turned around to sit next to Masako I sent her a thankful glance. She returned it as she mouthed a 'you're welcome'. As my dad sat down he leaned back until his head hit the wall with a 'thump' and sighed.

"Mai, why did this happen? How did this happen?" he asked holding in tears.

Masako shot me a 'shut up' look and I quickly lied,

"I'm not sure…"

I winced but not from the wounds, no physical pain wasn't the cause of my aches, it killed me to lie to him, especially when he looked so sad.

He sighed again but attempted to change the subject,

"So what did those other two passengers have to do with you?"

I gasped and shot up causing me to gasp again in pain. Ayako! John! Oh my God what happened to them?

**TrixyJax:**** Well there you go; chapter five**

**Mai: ****That's it?! How could you end like that?!**

**Monk:**** Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naru:**** Calm down! I'm sure they are in no mortal danger.**

**Ayako:**** Yeah and how would you know? Smart ass!**

**Yasu:**** Wow everyone's getting so upset over a story.**

**Masako:**** Oh and you're not in the least bit curious about what's going to happen to Ayako and John?**

**Yasu: ****Nope ^_^**

**TrixyJax:**** Well then fine! I'll let everybody read it but you Yasu!**

**Yasu:**** I'll still find a way Muahahahaha!**

**Lin: ****Dear God just end this chat already!**

**TrixyJax:**** What Lin you don't like talking with us?**

**Lin: ****No.**

**TrixyJax: ****Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *cries hysterically* Anyway till next time ba bye!**

**Yasu:**** Wow she recovered quick…**

**Mai: ****Yeah, it's kinda scary…**

**TrixyJax:**** I said bye!**

**Mai: ****Okay, okay jeez. Til next chapter. Sayonara. **


	6. Chapter 6

**TrixyJax:**** Hey guys this is chapter 6 so if you haven't read chapter 5 than I suggest you go back otherwise you will be thoroughly confused. Chapter 5 is no longer a preview and is a full chapter so turn back now! If you have already read it or enjoy confusion then continue on a head.**

**-TJ**

**Recap:**

_He sighed again but attempted to change the subject,_

"_So what did those other two passengers have to do with you?"_

_I gasped and shot up causing me to gasp again in pain. Ayako! John! Oh my God what happened to them?_

**End Recap: **

Chapter 6

_Wanted_

"Mai! Calm down! Why are you jumping up so quickly all of a sudden?!" my dad screamed.

I ignored him and swung my legs over the bed pretending the pain didn't exist and stood on my feet, holding onto the bed for support. I took deep breaths and let go of the bed, balancing on my own. I took baby-steps toward the door when I felt a yank on my upper limb. I turned to see an IV hooked up to my arm again. I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto it as I began to take more steps.

Well at least I can use it for support, I thought as I clutched it as not fall.

"Mai, stop! What the hell are you doing?" my dad screamed grasping my shoulder.

"Mai, this is absolutely pointless, what are you trying to accomplish?" Masako asked with an annoyed tone, but her eyes were filled with concern.

"Dad, let go!" I shouted shoving him away, "I need to know that they're okay!"

And with that I dashed out of my room, paper gown and all, trudging my IV machine along.

"Mai!" I heard my dad shout before I completely lost sight of him.

I got many strange looks and I'm pretty sure some of the nurses called security but I didn't care, I needed to know where John and Ayako were. I stopped at a corner and took a minute to rest and collect my thoughts.

"What am I doing?" I asked aloud, "I don't even know where they are…"

"Which is why you shouldn't act so impulsively stupid," a stoic voice stated.

Crap! I thought, there's only one voice I know that could be so emotionless…

Slowly I lifted my head dreading the person in front of me,

"Naru, hey…"

I laughed nervously,

"What's up?!"

He gave me an incredulous look.

"What's… up?" he annunciated slowly.

I cringed, waiting for him to yell, but to my surprise he remained calm, well I guess that's not really surprising…

"Are you seriously asking that or are you just stupid?!"

I looked up about to retort when I saw his eyes; they were furious.

"Just what were you thinking?!" he questioned his tone slightly louder.

I looked down and twiddled my thumbs,

"I needed to see if the other people in the car were okay… I needed to know if they were alright…"

"Then why didn't you just ask instead of running out of your room and causing a scene? It would have a lot less grief," he said his voice back to monotone.

I slouched even more as I realized how stupid I had really acted,

"Umm… I didn't think about that…"

I heard Naru sigh,

"God, you are such a pain."

I looked up my eyes burning with fury,

"Well sorry that I caused your majesty so much trouble but if I'm such a pain then next time, don't run after me!"

He put his hand on his forehead and swept it through his hair in aggravation and mumbled,

"Idiot…"

"Excuse me?" I asked rudely with my hand on my hip, "What was that? I didn't quite catch it!"

He grabbed my hand,

"Come on we're going back."

I attempted to jerk my wrist from his grip but he was too strong,

"Let go!"

"Not a chance," he stated pulling me along.

"Please, Naru, please…" I said breaking down into soft sobs, "I need to know they're okay… Ayako… John… please…"

Naru stopped pulling me but his grasp remained as he muttered,

"Impossible…"

I began to hiccup as I felt my tears splash onto the floor and my feet,

"Please…"

I heard him sigh and place a hand on top of my head,

"Stop crying and I'll take you to see your teacher, but not the man, got it?"

I looked up at him with my teary filled eyes,

"Why can't I see John?!"

"Because he is a convicted criminal and is on the FBI's most wanted list, that's why…" he explained empathically.

"What?!" I asked completely shocked, though I probably shouldn't have considering where I first met him…

He took another deep breath before replying with an irritated tone,

"Look do you want to see your teacher or not?"

I nodded my head with a determined look in response.

"Then follow me," he said turning and began walking.

I walked behind him suddenly hyper aware of the draft I was feeling, and looked down to realize that the gown covered barely anything. I stopped and blushed so much that steam began to leak from my ears.

Naru noticed my halt and gave me an irritated look, but smirked in understanding as he observed my blush.

"Here," he said removing his trench coat and handing it to me, "this ought to help."

"T-t-thanks" I stuttered, feeling completely humiliated.

How many people had seen my butt when I ran? Oh my God! Did Naru see?!I looked up at him as he smirked, FUCK! He did see! Ugh, couldn't he at least pretend he didn't I'm mean he didn't have to mock me for it that jerk!

"C-c-can we j-just g-go s-see Ay-yako n-now?!" I shouted wrapping his coat around me and stomping on ahead.

I suddenly came to a fork in the hallway; do I go right or left?

"If you don't know the way than don't lead Mai," Naru stated smugly as he came up beside me.

"Well since you know everything, why don't you lead smart ass!" I retorted.

He smirked,

"I was Mai, that is, until you stomped off on your own aimlessly wondering around."

I ground my teeth together, and bit my lip, I needed to calm down.

"Alright then after you," I said while my eyebrow twitched.

He walked ahead and turned left as I followed behind sulking. God I feel like such an idiot and being with this narcissist isn't helping at all! I groaned inside my head.

I suddenly ran into something warm and covered in black,

"Oops, hey why'd you stop Naru?"

"Because this is Matsuzaki's room," he stated, glaring at me like I should have known.

"Oh right he he I knew that…" I awkwardly laughed raising a hand behind my head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I heard someone shout from on the other side of the wooden door.

Naru swiftly opened the door to reveal Ayako pointing a needle at a frightened nurse.

"Miss calm down, it's just an anesthetic to relieve your pain," the nurse tried to explain.

Ayako suddenly noticed me,

"Mai! I'm glad to see your okay; I see they've been pocking you with needles as well."

"Yes," I responded nervously, "but why are you attacking the nurse?"

"Because I'm sick of all these painkillers and medication, I'm sick of blacking out because of all these damn drugs they keep forcing me to take!" she explained jerking the needle at the nurse causing her to flinch as Ayako sneered at her reaction.

"And this bitch is really getting on my nerves."

"Such language is uncalled for," Naru stated, staring her down.

She smirked and looked away,

"Perhaps. So Mai, who's this good-looking asshole you brought with you?"

I saw Naru's eyebrow twitch at her words but said nothing as I responded,

"This is Nar-Kazuya Shibuya, a police officer."

"Ah," she said in understanding, "another annoying cop…"

"Miss…" the nurse began, "if you could hand me the needle, I will leave you to attend to your guests in private…"

She looked at the nurse as she cringed and smirked handing her the needle, "Fine, leave."

The nurse quickly scurried out of the room and shut the door.

"Whoever let such a woman become a teacher was either desperate or just plain stupid," Naru stated glaring at Ayako.

"And whoever let a little boy join the police force was drunk," Ayako retorted.

At that I had to laugh, Ayako had got him there. He didn't look a day over seventeen. Suddenly Naru's glare was directed at me and I began to cough, attempting to cover up my laughter.

"So," Ayako began, "is there a reason you stopped by?"

Naru answered before I could,

"This idiot ran around the hallway half naked because she was concerned about your well being."

I blushed at his sentenced and glowered at him,

"Naru you jerk! How dare you?!"

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine and do not need to be in a hospital, but no they have to run all these damn tests and diagnostics, they're just fuckin excuses to keep us here longer!" Ayako ranted as she sat down on her bed.

I moved toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Ayako, we were just in a car accident they're just trying to make sure that we're okay…"

She sighed,

"I barely got any scratches and they're acting like I lost my kidneys or something, it really pisses me off that they'll lie straight to my face like that…"

"Oh come on they wouldn't lie to us," I said esuriently.

"Mai, you clearly don't know what you're talking about, so stop feeding Matsuzaki-san false information," Naru stated bluntly.

"Why you-" I said angrily.

But he interrupted me,

"You are correct; they are making up false injuries in an attempt to keep you here."

"But why?" I asked shocked.

"If you'd let me finish Mai," he said while I huffed, "you are both affiliated with one of the most wanted men in America, which has caused our government to become uneasy due to the pressure from the White House and other European countries."

"How could one man be so dangerous that, that many people would be after him?!" Ayako asked as she jumped up from the bed.

Naru shut his eyes as he spoke,

"That information is classified."

Ayako clenched her fists,

"I'm really getting sick of hearing crap like that!"

Naru ignored her as his eyes remained closed as he spoke to me,

"Mai, as you can see Matsuzaki-san is just fine, so I think before you worry any more people we go back to your room."

"But what about John?!" I said jumping up and wincing, clutching my chest where I felt it burn.

"We already discussed this, no one is seeing that man as of now," he stated impassively.

"But-"

"No buts Mai, we are leaving," Naru interrupted and grabbed my wrist again.

I gave him a defiant stare but did nothing else as he led me toward the door. Suddenly I felt something placed inside my palm. I looked at it to see a crumpled piece of paper and saw Ayako wink at me with a finger over her lips. I gave her a confused looked but smiled none-the-less as Naru closed the door behind us.

They entire walk back to my room was so awkward, Naru didn't utter one word the entire time and I didn't have the courage to start up a conversation, so I just watched the tiles as I passed them, trying not step on any of the cracks.

"Mai, we're here, you can stop staring at the floor now," I heard Naru say as he released my hand.

I looked up at him and was about to yell at him for being a jerk when I realized, he wasn't obligated to take me to Ayako, he could have just carried me back to my room if worst came to worst.

I blushed at that mental image but attempted to ignore it as I tried to give him a smile, but in the end my face looked agitated, well that's probably because I was…

"Thank you," I said almost sarcastically, "I guess…"

And guess what that jerk did; nothing absolutely nothing! He didn't even utter a 'whatever' or even nod in acknowledgment.

I huffed passed him and stomped into my room ignoring the throbbing feeling from my actions.

I was about to slam the door in his face when he suddenly spoke,

"Mai…"

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"My coat," he stated.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"Huh?"

"You're still wearing my coat…" he said, the corners of his lips twitching.

My eyes widened in realization,

"OH!"

I quickly unbuttoned it and handed it to him, once again feeling that same draft, I blushed.

"Now don't go running around and making anymore scenes, understand," he scolded dispassionately as if talking to a child (again), but his eyes were filled with humor.

"Whatever!" I shouted and slammed the door on his face.

I clenched my fists together in anger as I felt something in my hand and looked down.

"Oh yeah!" I said aloud.

I'd almost forgotten about the paper Ayako had given me, I wonder why she gave it to me… I mused.

"Mai!" someone shouted squeezing me, "What the hell were you thinking running around in your condition?! You could have put yourself in more danger!"

"I know, I know," I said pushing my dad away, "sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah tell us something we don't know," Masako stated bitterly.

"She was really worried about you," Dad said with a smirk.

Masako blushed,

"I was not! You were the one practically balling on the floor!"

We continued on like this for about three more hours until a nurse came in and said visiting hours were over. And with that I got a huge bear hug good bye and a 'don't do anything else stupid' from Masako.

I waved them away with a smile before I turned and rushed over to the folded piece of paper next to my barely eaten lunch (hospital food yuck!)

I snatched it up and opened it

532

5

John

I reread it again to make sure I hadn't missed anything, and when I was sure I hadn't, I became thoroughly confused.

"What the hell does that mean?!" I shouted at the paper.

I studied it over and over again until I calmed down and suddenly it clicked,

"This is John's room number and floor!"

I clenched the paper together, tonight I was going to see John no matter what Naru or anybody else thinks I trust him!

And as I thought that the sun set, leaving my room dark.

**Monk: ****What was that?**

**TrixyJax:**** Well this was just kinda a filler chapter but now you know something more about John and sorry for changing his character so drastically, I'm trying to keep it as real as possible but going from a priest to a wanted man will change a person… so yeah at least Naru's back! Hurrah! **

**Mai: ****I'm just glad you updated!**

**Ayako:**** Why did I seem like such a cranky old lady?**

**Monk:**** Because you are :D**

**Ayako:**** *grabs bat* what was that?**

**Monk:**** N-nothing…**

**TrixyJax: ****Well to answer your question Ayako, you felt trapped and cragged in thus you attacked the nurse not only out of spite but in fear as well**

**Yasu:**** Look at you trying to sound smart**

**TrixyJax: ****Trying? I am very smart!**

**Yasu: ****Bwahahahahah! If you say so!**

**TrixyJax:**** *eyebrow twitches* Anyway, please R&R and thank you for reading. Now excuse me while I go beat up Yasu!**

**Yasu:**** Hmm I just now remembered I have to be somewhere, away from you!**

**TrixyJax:**** Get back here!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TrixyJax:**** Hey guys long time no see he he**

**Yasu:**** long ti- Jesus lady it's been… OMG I don't even know how long!**

**TrixyJax:**** I'm sorry, I'm sorry truth be told I forgot…**

**Monk:**** you forgot? What the $#!**

**Masako:**** well now we know how important this story is to you!**

**TrixyJax:**** No this is really important to me! I just… just had some things that needed to be taken care of!**

**Lin:**** Like what?**

**TrixyJax:**** Umm… umm…**

**Yasu:**** I say for punishment we tie her up and make her watch thirty-three hours of Spongebob**

**TrixyJax: ****What? No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Monk:**** Okay but before we do this why thirty-three?**

**Yasu:**** Because that's the longest anyone's gone without dying**

**Naru:**** And you know this how?**

**Yasu:**** he he he he he he :)**

**Recap:**

_I clenched the paper together, tonight I was going to see John no matter what Naru or anybody else thinks I trust him!_

_And as I thought that the sun set, leaving my room dark._

**End Recap**

Chapter 7

Robin Hood; Thief or Hero?

"Good night Miss Taniyama," my nurse whispered as she closed the door.

I lay still until I was sure she wasn't coming back and quietly got out of bed.

"Alright! Time to get down to business Mai," I whispered loudly. _(A/N kind of an oxymoron there don't ya think? Mai: Shut up!)_

I quickly grabbed the pair of scrubs and mask that I had found in a drawer and placed a stethoscope over my shoulders for an added affect.

I looked in the mirror, assessing my appearance and giggled,

"Wow I really do look like a doctor!"

I clamped my hands over my mouth as I realized I was shouting.

Remember Mai be stealthy, stealthy, I repeated over in my mind.

I opened my door and peaked out looking from the right and then to the left making sure no one was there to notice me.

I closed the door carefully as not to make a sound and casually strolled down the hall.

Just keep walking Mai, no one suspects you, I thought trying to assure myself.

I clenched my hands as they began to sweat as I slowly moved toward the elevator. I pushed the 'up' button and waited for the doors to open. I jumped slightly when the doors 'dinged' but quickly regained composure.

"Calm down Mai," I whispered to myself, placing a hand over my racing heart.

**Mai's Thought Process:**

It's not like impersonating a doctor is illegal or anything…oh wait a second… Crap! If I get caught they could send me to jail or worse home! If Dad found out he would be so disappointed and not to mention pissed! Maybe I should go back to my roo-

"Miss?" someone said causing me to jump.

"Y-yes?" I asked looking up into… LIN"S FACE?

He raised an eyebrow,

"Um well the elevator is here so if had any intention of getting on than do so because we can't wait forever."

"We?" I asked looking back and spotting Naru.

"Oh no you guys go ahead I'll just catch the next one," I said nervously waving my hands in front of me.

I can't risk getting caught especially if Naru's the one to find out first!

"Nonsense, Miss Kimura we have actually been looking for you," Naru spoke.

Now I was thoroughly confused Kimura? Who the heck is that? I began to nervously fiddle with my shirt as I thought through my situation when I felt a plastic like rectangle dangling from it. I looked down to see a name tag; Kimura Ayumi. Oh… well that explains it… might as well play along…

"You were looking for me?" I asked trying to lower my voice.

He lifted his body from a comfortable stature to standing straight, making me feel intimidated,

"Yes, you are the doctor responsible for John Brown are you not?"

He gave me full eye contact, his pupils full of suspicion, making me even more nervous and sweaty.

"Umm y-yes, but I just got back from my lunch break…" I sighed; great that was a retarded response it's like eight at night.

He nodded his head as if the discussion was over and said,

"Come on get in we don't have all day."

I complied and as quietly as possible stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and Naru asked,

"Which floor number?"

I refused to look at him but from his tone it seemed as if he was testing me thank God I knew the answer.

"Six. Since you are investigating this supposed criminal I thought you would have known that but I guess it can't be helped, the police have always been less than observant. Oh and in case you don't know the room number it's 532."

A smug smile curled up my face (hidden by the mask of course) if Naru was questioning me now at least I could have some fun with it.

Naru gave me a bright smile (which was quite scary),

"I am very well aware of what floor and room number your patient is occupying, however I wanted to make sure you had not forgotten since you have been neglecting your duties as a doctor."

I stood silently, not sure how to respond and Naru pressed the said number and the elevator jerked upward.

I began to fidget I couldn't help it, it was so awkward! And the fact that they were both ten feet taller and standing on either side of me didn't help what-so-ever! Not to mention that annoying background music…

The doors finally opened and I power walked out of the hell hole taking deep breaths to calm myself.

Naru and Lin quickly followed after walking down the hallway and toward the room surrounded by three guards.

They quickly opened the door and moved aside as we came into sight and slightly bowed as Naru and Lin entered the room.

I entered last and they closed the door behind me. I heard a huge click and realized they had locked the door. I looked around and locked eyes with John, who was strapped down on his bed. His eyes were filled with a silent plea, he wasn't frightened that much I could tell, but he seemed to be begging me to do something. What did he want me to do?

I began to panic; I was supposed to visit John alone not with Lin and Naru standing over my shoulders! And even if they weren't here I still wouldn't have a clue about what to do!

"Kimura-san, if you would please get the narcotics," Naru stated giving me an impassive stare.

"Why?" I asked impulsively.

Crap! I didn't mean to say that out loud! A doctor would know why their patient would need something!

Naru sighed and walked toward me,

"So that it will make it easier to interrogate your patient."

As he towered over me I stuck up my chin and attempted to not look intimidated, which probably failed…

"You want me to drug him? No way! That's against my ethics!" I shouted up at him.

That's when I took a step back for he gave me the most malicious glare I had ever seen.

"You signed a contract stating that you would follow any instructions given by the authorities, if you do not uphold your agreement then there will be consequences," Naru warned.

I built up all my courage and spoke,

"Don't threaten me because no matter what you say I won't back down! What you're doing is wrong! Don't you get that? Drugging someone into spilling secrets is cowardly and cheep. And I'll be damned before I go against my morals!"

I looked straight into his eyes, which were void of anything, and waited for his response.

He straightened up and kept his eyes on me as he spoke,

"I see, so you will not cooperate with us then."

He looked toward Officer Lin,

"Lin, if you could give us a moment…"

He hesitated but nodded his head and left.

That's when I broke out into a cold sweat, what was he going to do?

"Why are you so stupid?" he asked.

"W-what?" I asked stupefied.

"Mai, you can take off that mask now, I know it's you," he sighed staring at me.

"What are you talking about my name is Komura, Ayumi Komura!" I shouted nervously.

He sighed again for God knows how many times and walked over toward me. And I, in correspondence, took the same amount of steps backwards until I backed into a wall.

He reached out his hand as my face twisted in fear and my heart pounded in anticipation.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" I stuttered closing my eyes.

He didn't respond as I felt him pull down my mask, revealing my face.

I gasped as I felt the suffocating thing release my lower face and opened my eyes to come face to face with two very dark, very angry orbs.

"Really Mai, this whole situation is ridiculous, just what the heck goes on inside that brain of yours?"

I took a deep breath and attempted to fight down my blush,

"I just wanted to see John. I don't care who he is, he helped me and Ayako escape. For that he has my trust."

He stood up straight and removed his hands from either side of my head (which I had just now noticed) and began to speak,

"You realize that you have probably broken at least eight laws tonight, correct?"

I felt my face twist in shock, eight? I thought I was only breaking like three at most!

I suddenly heard a cough which both me and Naru turned toward.

"Umm if you two don't mind me speaking there's something I'd like to say," John spoke with a sweet smile.

"Yes, what is it?" Naru asked blankly.

John turned his head toward me as he spoke,

"Mai, by now they have probably told that I am a known criminal, I would just like to tell you that this accusation is true."

"But-" I began but stopped as he continued.

"However, I was framed for my crimes. I did not actually commit them."

"Explain," Naru demanded.

"Well Kazuya-keisatsukan_ (A/N police officer in Japanese)_ as you are already aware, I use to be a Catholic priest until three months ago."

Naru nodded,

"Yes I am quite aware of that situation; I also understand that you were manipulating many other churches and scamming needy families to pay off debts to many underground organizations and mafias all over the world. Which is why many government officials began to pursue you."

I gasped and clinched my fists,

"There's no way John would do such a thing! I can't believe it!"

I saw John smile,

"Well at least someone believes in me."

I returned John's smile and saw Naru's glare out of the corner of my eye, what's his problem?

"That's where our stories differ Kazuya-keisatsukan; you see I was framed by the血の染み" _(A/N romaji:_ _chi no shimi meaning: blood stain)_

I shivered at the sound of the name, why did it sound so familiar?

Naru looked back at me then to John once more,

"Why would a Japanese gang target you? Not only were you a priest at the time, but you were also currently living in Australia?"

John's smiled lowered down to a thin line as he explained,

"I was visited at the church by an old man very late at night and he told me it was urgent that he speak to me at once so I let him in thinking he was in need of some spiritual guidance. However that was not the case for he asked me specifically if I was the priest known as Aaron Carnell, which was my alias on a private excavation in Egypt. I asked him how he had heard of me and he said that his niece was Madoka Mori, the woman in charge of the expedition. He told me that Madoka had mailed him a peculiar letter stating that if anything happened to her that he must go to the Tokyo Post Office and ask for a package in her name. He told me he rushed to her home, only to find it vandalized and immediately rushed to the post office. He followed her instructions only to find no such package was available and that the account he was referring to was for my alias, Aaron Carnell. That's when he went through Madoka's papers and eventually found my file and contact information. So he decided to come to me for help and ended up at the church."

He paused and took a deep breath but did not begin afterwards.

That's when Naru spoke in an agitated voice,

"Is that all because that does not explain at all how such a dangerous gang would end up framing you for your alleged crimes."

"I will continue with my story when I am in a more comfortable position," John stated turning his head away from Naru and I.

I felt my mouth flap open in disbelieve; was John actually acting like a five year old?

I looked over at Naru and sweat dropped; of course he was completely calm about the situation as if he wasn't in the least bit curious.

"If I were to untie you, how do I know you won't try to escape?" Naru questioned.

John smiled,

"I give you my word."

Naru remained where he was as if contemplating before he walked over toward the hospital bed John was strapped to and released him,

"You may continue."

John gave another innocent smile,

"Thank you.

As I was saying, he came to the church and explained his situation to me. I told him I had no idea what to do and began to usher him out. That's when he said _Wadjet _was what she had mailed and that it was imperative thatwe retrieve it. When that word came out of his mouth I became filled with shock for that was what we had been searching for in Egypt; the eye of Ra."

"Wait a moment," Naru interrupted, "there have been many known relics all under the title _Wedjet, Wadjet, Eye of Ra, Eye of Horus _et cetera, et cetera. So what makes this one any different?"

"Because the one we had been searching for was found in the tomb of Nefertiti, the lost Queen of Egypt."

"Wow you found a Queen John?" I asked completely awestruck.

He nodded his head and continued,

"Yes, and written on the walls around her mummy was the significance of this certain Eye. The writings spoke of the trapped soul inside the Eye; the PharaohAkhenaton. It was said that the one gifted by the gods would be granted the power to communicate with the Pharaoh. And that the Pharaoh would lead this chosen one to the true resting place of himself and of his beloved wife. It goes into great depth about the hidden treasures inside the tomb, in substance and in spirituality. The hieroglyphics explain that the immense power inside the tomb were to ever fall into the wrong hands, unimaginable evil would spread across the earth and destroy everything. And that is the difference between other artifacts and this one.

"But the reason I was framed was because of my knowledge of the Eye and of Madoka's disappearance. They actually came that night you know, they must have followed the old man and traced him to me."

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned.

"The gang Blood Stain, they broke down the doors while we were assessing our situation and shot at us. I managed to doge them, however the old man was not so lucky," John stopped for a minute to recollect himself but his voice cracked, "And then they set fire to the church, a house of God burned down for such a reason…"

I looked toward Naru and tried to read his mood but to no avail. He seemed as stoic as ever…

"That is the most absurd story I've ever heard in my entire life," Naru concluded.

"But-" I began but Naru raised his hand to silence me.

"Which is why I believe you."

"Wha-" I uttered unable to finish the word.

And John looked just as confused as I felt, so at least I wasn't the only one lost.

Naru cleared his throat and started speaking in a superior voice as if we were small children which really pisses me off btw,

"There is absolutely no way you could have made that story up, not unprepared at least and I've checked your background and your story does cheek out, however I am curious as to why you haven't explained this to the authorities yet."

"That's because this is the first time I've been caught," John said smiling.

"Speaking of which," Naru began, "what are you going to do now?"

**TrixyJax:**** Mwahahahahahaha! I'm evil aren't I? Well honestly I don't even know what's going to happen!**

**Lin:**** why was I cut out of this chapter? I mean I'm hardly ever in this story and the one time I am I get sent away? …not that I care or anything…**

**TrixyJax:**** Uh huh! Sure Lin of course you don't. But at least I'm writing now…**

**Yasu:**** Yea! And let's not forget that hot scene with Mai and Naru :D**

**Mai:**** *Blush* Excuse me?**

**Yasu: ****Oh come on you know, where he had you up against the wall…**

**Mai:**** S-so?**

**Yasu:**** Just think of what he was thinking about doing to yo-**

**Naru: ****I had no such intentions!**

**Yasu: ****Okay whatever you say Naru ;)**

**Madoka:**** Hey guys I'm finally in the plot yea!**

**TrixyJax:**** Where did you come from?**

**Madoka: ****Through your window **

**TrixyJax:**** …**

**Madoka:**** Anyway brush your hair, teeth, and anything else that needs brushing kids oh and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys betcha didn't think I would update this fast huh? Well it's sort of my apology to you guys for being so neglectful. Just don't get to attached to quick updates cause I've got summer classes coming up soon… So since I haven't been around in a long time and you guys still bother to read my fanfic so I decided to give you all pretty interesting horoscopes so without further ado here's your horoscope for the day:**

Aquarius  
There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus  
Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day

Pisces  
Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus  
You are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say

Aries  
The look on your face will be priceless when you find that forty pound watermelon in your colon  
Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a hickey to Meryl Streep

Taurus  
You will never find true happiness - what you gonna do, cry about it?  
The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep

Gemini  
Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your explosive flatulence  
Your love life will run into trouble when your fiancé hurls a javelin through your chest

Cancer  
The position of Jupiter says you should spend the rest of the week face down in the mud  
Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your driver's test

Leo  
Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and staple it to your boss's face, oh no  
Eat a bucket of tuna-flavored pudding, then wash it down with a gallon of strawberry quick

Virgo  
All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligent - except for you  
Expect a big surprise today when you wind up with your head impaled upon a stick

Libra  
A big promotion is just around the corner for someone much more talented that you  
Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that when your appendix bursts next week

Scorpio  
Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall screaming from an open window  
Work a little harder on improving your low self-esteem, you stupid freak

Sagittarius  
All your friends are laughing behind your back (kill them)  
Take down all those naked pictures of Ernest Borgnine you've got hanging in your den

Capricorn  
The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful person, but you know they're lying  
If I were you, I'd lock my doors and windows and never never never never never leave my house again

Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely  
that the relative position of the planets and the stars could have  
a special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you,  
but let me give you my assurance that these forecasts and predictions  
are all based on solid, scientific, documented evidence, so you would have  
to be some kind of moron not to realize that every single one of the is absolutely true.

**I must thank Weird Al Yankovic for writing the song because I most certainly did not come up with these (this is me trying not to get sued for copyright infringement) Btw**** I'm a Libra so be sure to laugh at my expense as well as yours**

**-TJ**

**Recap:**

"_Speaking of which," Naru began, "what are you going to do now?"_

**End Recap**

Chapter 8

Escape

"How do you mean?" John asked.

Naru looked around cautiously as if someone was watching,

"What is your plan of escape?"

I began to clean out my ears, because what I had just heard couldn't have been right… right?

I watched John smile,

"Kazuya- keisat-"

Naru interrupted,

"Please don't address me as an officer; I am as of now, a private citizen."

John nodded his head in understanding but I just stood shell shocked, what did he mean he's no longer an officer, when did he quit?

"Alright Kazuya-san," John began, "but I cannot allow you to help me escape, I've already caused you enough harm."

What are they-

"Don't think I'm doing this for you, I have my own motives for this and it will be much more convenient for me with your help," Naru clarified with a hiss of anger.

"EXCUSE ME!" I screamed waving my hands around excessively.

"But do you mind explaining what the hell you guys are talking about?"

They looked at me shocked as if they had forgotten I was there, those bastards!

"Well?" I inquired tapping my foot impatiently.

Naru turned away from me and did not answer while John lowered his head and gave me an apologetic smile without a verbal response.

"What?" I asked suspicious as well as anxious.

"It's none of your concern," Naru stated still looking away from me.

"None of my- Naru you asshole! I have been kidnapped, beaten to near death, and incarcerated all because of this damn Eye! So if you still say I have nothing to be concerned about then pray tell what should I be troubled about because at this point I'm at a loss?" I shouted my temper at boiling point.

Naru sighed and spoke in an annoyingly calm voice,

"Mai, calm down."

I clenched my teeth together, when you tell someone to calm down it just makes that someone want to beat the crap out of the person who told you to calm down you moron!

I took deep breaths as not to claw Naru's eyes out and looked toward John,

"I would like to know what's going on, please."

John turned toward Naru and sighed,

"Kazuya-san…"

"Absolutely not, she's already in too deep!" Naru yelled silencing John.

"Naru," I began calmly, "you are not leaving me behind!"

"Mai, that's not a decision for you to make," Naru glared accepting my challenge.

"You're right Naru it's always up to you. So do you want the Eye of Ra or not," I said smirking, who has the upper hand now you jerk?

We continued with our staring contest, sparks flying between the two of us as silence lingered throughout the room.

"John!" Naru suddenly spoke.

"Y-yes?" John asked startled by the sudden noise.

"Mai has most certainly told you the location of the eye, am I correct?"

I gave John a horrified look, please don't tell him, please don't tell him, I thought as I tried to beg him through my eyes.

John looked between me and Naru as if deciding,

"Yes, she did."

"John!" I gasped running toward him only to be restrained by Naru.

"Let me go!" I shouted struggling.

"Please John don't…"

John took a deep breath as if about to confess when suddenly the door opened and closed. All our heads turned toward it only to spot Lin.

He looked quite confused when entering the room, I mean who could blame him, I was kicking and screaming frantically all the while being restrained by Naru and John was unstrapped from his bed openly discussing his escape.

However he quickly recomposed himself,

"Naru the van's ready."

Naru closed his eyes briefly as he responded,

"And what about the security cameras?"

"Disabled," Lin responded.

"Good," Naru said releasing me, "then Lin, John, let's go."

"Wait a second," I said sliding in front of Naru, "aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh right Lin could you get the tranquilizer?"

I felt my face puff up in anger,

"I'm going with you, or so help me, I'll scream."

Naru bent down to look me in the eye,

"What we are going to will be against the law, very dangerous, and most likely life threatening, do you still want to accompany us?"

I looked right back at him with a defiant stare,

"Yes, you're not going anywhere without me Naru."

He straightened back up and sighed (how many times has he done that today?) and spoke,

"Alright let's get out of here."

"Wait," I said realizing something.

"What is it now?" Naru asked annoyed.

"What about Ayako?"

"What about her?"

"We can't just leave her here!"

"Yes we can." Naru said stoically.

"No _we _can't!" I shouted emphasizing 'we.'

Naru gave a frustrated grunt,

"You're so stubborn! Lin do you know which floor and room Matsuzaki-san is occupying?"

Lin pulled out a notepad similar to Naru's,

"Room 258 Floor 2."

"Alright Lin you go get Matsuzaki-san, we'll regroup at the car," Naru instructed.

"Break!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"W-what," I said blushing, "I saw it in an American movie once; when you're ready to disperse you shout 'break'."

I saw Naru roll his eyes as Lin left the room and John and Naru started toward the window.

"You coming?" Naru asked with a slight glare in his eyes.

I gave it right back to him,

"Of course."

They both gracefully slipped out the window as I hesitated balancing on sill, contemplating on what to do next.

"Here," Naru said outstretching his hand to me from below, "grab my hand."

I smiled and took it, feeling safe just touching him.

After we made it to the ground (which I kissed once there) we walked toward a van sitting far from the hospital's doors.

Naru unlocked it and motioned for me and John to enter which we did. It was pretty big for a van, I'll give it that and it also held many computer screens and other equipment that it prompted me to ask,

"Naru what is all this?"

"This Mai, is ghost hunting equipment," Naru explained sitting down in the passenger seat.

"Ghost hunting? What do you need ghost hunting gear for?" I asked intrigued.

"Because Mai," he began in his damn annoying parent tone, "I'm a paranormal investigator."

"You're a what?" I asked shocked.

How could someone be a police officer and paranormal investigator?

"Let me put it into smaller words for you Mai, I'm a ghost hunter," Naru stated rudely.

I gave a 'humph' and turned away from Naru obliged to never speak to him again, however my curiosity got the better of me.

"How are you a police officer and a ghost hunter?"

Naru began to explain,

"My true profession is the manager of Shibuya Physic Research, however circumstances forced me to become an officer for a certain amount of time."

"Like?" I asked probing for more.

But before Naru could respond there was a tap on the glass which caused me to scream and jump into John's arms whom seemed just as frightened as me.

"Relax it's just Lin," Naru stated.

The van's door began to automatically open leaving me speechless well almost,

"Cool!"

"Wow Mai, you sure are easily entertained," a familiar voice said.

"Ayako!" I shouted running and giving her a hug.

She giggled nervously,

"It's nice to see you too Mai."

"Now that we're all settled," Naru began, "Lin the Eye is at Mai's home."

"Got it," Lin responded turning the key and bringing the van to life.

We quickly rode out of the hospital's parking lot and began down the highway eventually turning left and right, back and forth, up and down, well you get the picture, until we eventually were driving up to my driveway.

"Mai," Naru spoke.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered nervously.

"Do you know where the Eye is?" he asked looking at me with a serious expression.

"Y-yes, I think so," I replied looking away from his gaze.

"Mai, it's either you know or you don't know so which is it?" he asked with an angry undertone.

"Calm down, jeez. I know where it is. No need to bite my head off," I said opening the van's automatic door (which is so cool btw).

"Mai, be careful," Ayako warned.

I gave her a reassuring smile,

"Ayako it's _my_ house, I'll be fine."

And with that statement I closed the door.

"Okay Mai, let's do this!" I shouted to myself only to quickly cover me mouth with my hands.

Call me crazy but at that exact moment I thought I heard someone say "idiot." Oh well… probably imagined it… maybe _(A/N oh I wonder who that could've been? *cough* Naru *cough*)_

I power walked toward my front door and stopped to look at it. I had never been filled with such anxiousness and fright opening this door before which only put my nerves on edge even more.

I sighed; this whole epidemic has probably taken twenty years off my life.

And with that thought I slid in my key, opened the door, and stepped in.

I looked around the house, strange it seemed deserted. I quickly went to the garage and noticed my dad's missing car.

"Hmm, it appears he's not home," I whispered to myself, "well that's good, then that means I don't have to worry about running into him."

I quickly shut the garage door and turned around to come face to face with… a bookshelf?

"Ouch!" I shouted rubbing my injured nose, "guess I turned around too quickly."

I looked at my noise trying to see if it was bleeding when I noticed a very oddly shaped book in front of me.

It was much longer than any others on the self which is why I ran into. Curiosity getting the better of me, I pulled the book out and quickly grabbed onto it with both of my hands.

"Damn this thing is heavy," I mumbled.

I sat down on the nearby couch and placed on my lap as I wiped my hands across the black cover.

Written in gold letters it read

Ancient Egyptian

Book of the dead

"Book of the Dead?" I questioned, "Such a creepy name…"

I jumped up suddenly realizing there were more important things to be worrying about and began walking up the stairs to my room.

I began rummaging through all of my things,

"Oh where did I put that thing? I know it's in my purple purse but where the hell is that?"

"Looking for this?" I heard someone ask from behind.

I froze.

"Well?" the voice asked again.

I still refused to respond.

"Oh my God Mai, I'm not some rapist so you can get up stupid!" the aggravated voice shouted.

I smiled and quickly stood up facing the person,

"Hi Masako, long time no see."

She rolled her eyes,

"I should have known you wouldn't have stayed in that hospital for long."

I suddenly noticed what was in her possession,

"My purse, thank God you found it!"

I quickly rushed over to grab it but Masako pulled away from my reach.

"You're not getting this back until you answer my questions," she said as I attempted to snatch it away only for her to dodge once again.

After countless attacks and dodges I spoke out,

"Masako, I don't have time for this…"

She smirked and said,

"Then explain quickly…"

I wiped sweat off my forehead as I thought, you bitch!

I took a deep breath and spoke,

"Ayako and I were kidnapped because of that Eye. A priest helped us escape for a dangerous gang. Then while we were in the middle of a real life grand theft auto Naru shot us and we crashed. That's how I ended up in the hospital with my teacher and a wanted criminal. Then Naru said he wasn't really a police officer but a ghost hunter and helped me, John, and Ayako escape along with his partner Lin. Then we got in a van and came here. So I need the Eye of Ra which is inside that purse so that we can find a hidden temple filled with treasure in Egypt!"

I saw Masako's face twist from confusion, to panic, then finally to humor?

She began to laugh hysterically,

"Ha ha… Mai ha ha you really had me going there for a minute ha ha ha!"

"I'm telling the truth Masako please believe me!"

She suddenly became serious,

"Prove it."

I began to pull me hair out, this girl is so frustrating!

"Fine!" I shouted grabbing her hand, "come on!"

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Just follow me," I said not looking back at her.

I dragged her out of my room and down the stairs when I suddenly stopped at the table where I had placed the book.

"What is it Mai?" Masako whispered.

I let go of her hand and picked up the book,

"I just think we might be needing this in the near future."

I took a moment to stare at the cover, why did I get such a feeling from it? Why did it seem imperative that I take it with me?

I was suddenly interrupted from my musings.

"Mai?" Masako asked.

"Huh?" I looked up to see concern on her face and attempted to get rid of it, "oh it's nothing…"

"Alright…" she began warily but suddenly changed back to her normal self, "then where's this proof you were talking about?"

"Oh it's outside!" I shouted remembering what I was doing.

I hugged the book to my chest as I grabbed Masako's hand and rushed outside, Masako grabbing the handle causing the door the shut with a loud bang.

When I came closer to the van I realized that there were two people on the ground fighting. I automatically noticed Lin for managed to pin down his attacker as I came up to him.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Masako shouted.

"Be quiet," I heard Lin command at which Masako complied.

"Lin what's going on?" I whispered still in shock.

"This man suddenly came up and started acting suspicious," Naru said coming out from hiding in the shadows.

"Me?" the man pinned on the ground spoke, "I'm not the one driving around the neighborhood over and over again and parking in front of the same house every time!"

"You were doing what?" I asked.

"You were taking too long and we felt if we stayed parked in your drive way someone might call the police," Naru explained.

"Oh and how's that plan working out for you?" I asked sarcastically.

I looked down at the pitiful site on the ground and said,

"Now let this poor man go, he's done nothing to you."

Suddenly said man knocked Lin off of him and stood up in a fighting stance.

That's when I went into complete shock,

"Yasu?"

He seemed equally confused,

"Mai? Is that you? What are you doing with these people?"

I laughed nervously,

"It's a long story…"

"But-" he began before Naru interrupted.

"We are wasting time, let's go Mai."

"But what about Masako and Yasu?" I questioned indicating them by waving my hand in their general direction.

"We can't afford any more heavy weight," Naru simply said.

Masako suddenly became defensive,

"Weight? Excuse me, but I hardly weigh anything!"

She suddenly lifted her arm up as if to throw my bag when a look of realization crossed her face,

"If you don't take me with you then I guess you won't get your precious eye."

Yasu suddenly butted in,

"And if I'm not allowed to come I will immediately call the authorities."

Naru let out a long exasperated sigh,

"Fine, get in, but I don't want any trouble from you two!"

Both their eyes sparkled as they scrambled into the van,

"Okay!"

I quickly followed after and the doors closed behind me.

The engine roared to life and we started out on our trek.

This ought to be interesting, I thought, traveling with two ex-police officers who are really ghost hunters, a wanted priest, my geometry teacher, my best friend, and my sister, along with a cursed artifact holding the soul of an ancient Pharaoh… yeah… real interesting…

**TrixyJax:**** So whatcha think?**

**Yasu:**** I'm finally back in the story yea!**

**Masako:**** I am not fat!**

**TrixyJax:**** *sweat drop* of course not Masako**

**Mai:**** This is gonna be fun! I can already tell!**

**Naru:**** Mai, you realize your life may be in danger, correct?**

**Mai:**** Sure just spoil all the fun *sticks out tongue* meany**

**John:**** Now now….**

**Ayako:**** I still don't approve of me being a teacher and a math one of all things…**

**Monk:**** I think it fits you perfectly!**

**Ayako:**** I will seriously kill!**

**Monk:**** Oh crap! *runs for the hills***

**TrixyJax:**** Where did those come from?**

**Madoka:**** Oh I brought them.**

**TrixyJax:**** You brought hills…?**

**Madoka:**** Oh sure no big deal**

**TrixyJax:**** … **


	9. Chapter 9

**TrixyJax:**** Hey guys… what's up?**

**Monk:**** What's up? It's been like 10 frickin days and you still haven't updated**

**Naru:**** thirteen to be exact**

**TrixyJax:**** Shut up Naru! Anyway I actually have a good excuse, I'm taking summer classes!**

**Yasu:**** And?**

**TrixyJax:**** School starts at 7:30 and ends at 3:45! It's kinda hard to update with so much work a day.**

**Mai:**** Well do you have homework?**

**TrixyJax:**** …no…**

**Monk:**** Then you could have been working on it at home**

**TrixyJax:**** Yeah but I'm all wiped out by the time I get home!**

**Ayako:**** What exactly are you taking?**

**TrixyJax:**** World history! And we have like 10 quizzes a day!**

**Lin:**** That's an exaggeration…**

**TrixyJax:**** Well yeah… but we still work a lot**

**Naru:**** There's a difference between working a lot and working hard.**

**TrixyJax:**** … **

**Masako:**** You're just being lazy again!**

**TrixyJax:**** Well at least I'm not a two-faced bitch!**

**Masako:**** Excuse me? I'm not some lazy ass who sits around on their butt all day doing nothing!**

**TrixyJax:**** *Grabs machete* Hey Masako you know what happens to the bitch in every horror movie?**

**Masako:**** Eep!**

**Recap:**

_This ought to be interesting, I thought, traveling with two ex-police officers who are really ghost hunters, a wanted priest, my geometry teacher, my best friend, and my sister, along with a cursed artifact holding the soul of an ancient Pharaoh… yeah… real interesting…_

**End Recap**

Chapter 9

Road Trip!

I kept pulling at the end of my skirt in agitation; sitting in a moving vehicle with six other people that weren't talking tends to make me a wee bit nervous. That's when I decided to make small talk.

"Soooooooooooo…" I began, "great conversation we're having guys…"

Wow, I thought, that was the most retarded thing I could ever say in such a situation…

But that's when I heard Yasu chuckle,

"Isn't it? The sad thing is that I don't even know who half you people are…"

That's when John interjected,

"Well I'm John Brown, the one driving is Lin Koujo, the person sitting next to him is Kazuya Shibuya, and I think you're acquainted with everyone else."

"Well," Yasu said putting his arm behind his head and smiling nervously, "it's nice to meet you all."

There was a short silence until Yasu coughed and began again,

"So umm just what exactly are we doing?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific," Naru stated not turning around.

Yasu's nervous smile scrunched up even more,

"Umm well… why are we here? What's the purpose of us all being here?"

He stopped as if something suddenly occurred to him,

"Where the heck are we going?"

I heard Naru sigh as he began,

"To answer your first question; we are attempting to stop a group of thugs from getting their grimy hands on an unimaginable amount of power. Second we are all here under certain circumstances. For instance you, Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san, and Mai are here because of your stubbornness and incompetence. And third we are going to Tokyo Airport where we will fly to Egypt."

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance, why is it that Naru always had to insult somebody in any conversation?

Ayako suddenly stood up,

"Excuse me but I was kidnapped, physically and verbally abused by frickin terrorists, escaped on a death trap with Saint John here, then shot by _you, _detained in an insane asylum, dragged out of my room in my nightgown, and forced inside this godforsaken van! So I would appreciate it if you would get your facts straight before you go accusing people!"

Ayako took a few deep breaths after her passionate_ (A/N passionate?)_ monologue and sat down with a vein forming on her head.

"I believe you exaggerated your situation to the point of disbelieve," Naru replied stoically.

"Well now that that's over…" John said tensely before Ayako could retort.

Masako suddenly jumped up and pointed at Yasu,

"Something just occurred to me; why were you at our house in the middle of the night?"

Yasu tensed up but spoke causally,

"I was just coming to check on my girlfriend, after all she had been missing for four days and then all of a sudden I get tackled by an emo giant."

"Excuse me?" Lin said with a hidden anger in his tone.

"G-g-g-girlfriend?" I stood up and shouted utterly shocked.

Masako abruptly came up to me and spoke in a menacing tone,

"When did this happen Mai, and why wasn't I informed?"

I began to wave my hands in front of me and shaking my head in correspondence,

"I-it's not true I tell you!"

"He's making the whole thing up!" I said point an accusing finger at him.

That's when Yasu smirked and licked…. my…. finger?

"Gahhhhh! What the hell did you just do?" I shouted and instinctively slapped him.

For a few seconds the only thing in the van that could be heard was the resounding smack I had just given Yasu. That is, before all hell broke loose.

Yasu slowly began to fall and toppled onto Ayako who managed to roll on top of John all the while ripping Masako's skirt who wound up pulling my hair in a chain reaction. Naru swiftly turned around furious and the thought 'if looks could kill' suddenly came to mind.

But before he could say anything Masako went on a rampage,

"My… my… MY SKIRT! You'll pay for this!"

She stomped over to John who was holding the fabric from said clothing and still in shock and slapped him across the face. John's face twisted from pain to confusion to the saddest face I had ever seen as he began to rub his check where a bright red hand print had been left.

"How dare you? This was my favorite skirt and now look at it!" she said snatching the torn cloth from him, "it's completely ruined!"

I tried to calm her down,

"Masako it's okay, it's just a skirt…"

She turned around swiftly and lashed out at me,

"And you!" she said pointing a finger at me, "this is all your fault to begin with!"

"Me?" I asked astonished.

"Yes you! If you hadn't slapped Yasu, John wouldn't have ripped my skirt!"

I took a deep breath as not to get caught up in the moment,

"Still there's no reason to get so upset…"

"Upset?" she laughed, "you think I'm upset? Oh no! I'm way past upset! I'm furious! And someone's gonna have hell to pay!"

"Hara-san!" Naru shouted, "If you do not calm down this instant then I will drop you off right here and you will have to walk home!"

"Humph!" was her response as she dramatically sat down and stared disheartened at her torn skirt.

"And you!" Naru began staring directly at Yasu, "If you cause any more commotion you are out of here understood?"

Yasu sweat dropped but gave a crocked smile and saluted,

"Sir yes sir!"

Naru gave him a malicious stare before turning back around and studying his notepad.

"Whew," Yasu began whispering in my ear, "That guy's scary."

"You have no idea," I whispered back and giggled.

"Hey you two," Ayako began jokingly, "no PDA."

"Sorry teach, but that only applies at school," Yasu retorted with a smile.

"Smart ass…" Ayako mumbled.

"If you two want to make out than I suggest you do it on your own time," Naru said butting in.

"Calm down Naru, we're not even doing anything geez!" I said irritated.

Just why was this guy so mad?

He didn't respond and went back to his notepad, just what was so interesting about it anyway?

I stood up and grabbed onto the back of his chair as not to fall down from the swaying of the car and asked,

"Whatcha reading?"

He didn't even acknowledge me and kept on staring at the paper.

"Hey you!" I began feeling a vein pop on my forehead, "Don't ignore me!"

"Mai," he began in his parental voice, "As you can see I am busy so could you find some other person to annoy because I have no such time to waste."

That's when I snapped, why did he have to be such a jerk?

"Well, since this has gotten a hold of your interest," I began snatching his notepad away, "then I suppose I'll just have to read it too."

"Mai, give that back now!" Naru demanded finally looking at me.

"But it looks so invigorating," I said beginning to read it.

I stared at the words and tried as hard as I could to remember what I had learned in English class, sadly I recognized none of these words.

I looked up in confusion and came face to face with Naru!

"Eep!" I screamed as I took a step back.

"Mai," Naru began calmly and outstretching his hand, "give me back my notebook."

I dared not retaliate for the look in his eyes was so angry that I could have sworn I could see flames alighting inside them.

I handed it back to him and asked,

"Naru, what's on that paper? I couldn't read it because it was in English."

"Even though it is none of your business, I suppose I am inclined to tell you," he said sitting down on the floor of the van with everyone else. I followed suit.

"These notes," Naru began holding them up for everybody to see, "are documentations of an excavation that started this whole epidemic that has brought us all together."

"Excavation?" Masako asked, "what kind of an excavation?"

"If you would let me continue," Naru said.

Masako pouted and slouched but stopped talking.

"This excavation was funded and lead by Madoka Mori to find the hidden tomb of the Pharaoh Akhenaton and his chief consort Nefertiti. The group was digging in the Valley of the Kings searching for their burial chambers when they came across an unsearched pyramid and decided to investigate. That's where they found two bodies, both female. For some time they were known as the Old Woman and the Young Woman because their identities could not be proved. That's when Madoka decided to contact me, to see if the spirits still lingered and if so could tell us their identity. I brought myself, Lin, and my brother, Gene…"

Naru paused for a minute as if in pain then began again,

"We preformed a séance to accomplish this task and discovered that the Old Woman was Nefertiti and the Young Woman was her most trusted indentured servant. Immediately after we had found out the women's identities the walls began to fall down all around us. We quickly fled and watched the pyramid crumble and sink into the sand. We went back to the camp and took a head count discovering …" he paused again, "that my brother was missing."

I suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness hit me as I saw Naru attempt to conceal his pain. I wanted to right at that moment touch his face, hug him, and tell him 'I'm sorry.' Anything to comfort him. He seemed to really need it, poor guy…

"We rushed back to the crumbling structure and searched throughout the chamber to find him, but to no avail. After three weeks of searching, it was concluded that he was dead. However, no body was ever discovered, so the hope of him still being alive spread throughout the camps. That was, until he came to me in a dream and…" he exhaled deeply before continuing, "told me he was dead."

"On the other hand, once the walls fell many new artifacts were found, including the Eye of Ra that Masako has in her possession."

Everyone turned toward her and gave her inquiring looks.

"What?" she asked nervous, "Mai's the one who found it."

That's when everyone turned toward me, I felt my hands start to sweat, I felt like I was about to be interrogated.

"How did you find that damned thing?" Ayako asked breaking the silence.

"Umm well you see my father was the one who truly found it…" I said trying to figure out how to explain, "he's an archeologist and I helps take care of items currently unavailable to the public. And well I sort of skipped school to go with him…" I looked over at Yasu who was giving me a knowing smirk… it kind of reminded me of Naru…

"Mai?" John asked bringing me out of my musings.

"Huh? Oh sorry… umm anyway… umm where was I?" I asked pressing my pointer finger to my cheek.

"You were skipping school," Naru said with a hint of anger.

"Oh right," I said nervously before continuing, "and he let me go only because he said there was an unopened package that he was really eager to see and wanted to share it with someone so naturally I got curious. But when we got there everything was completely trashed! Artifacts were shattered, papers were scattered _(omg! That rhymes! I bet I could be the new doctor Seuss!) _,and glass was all over the floor of the entire building! That's when my dad called the police and how I met Naru!" I said with a smile.

"Anyways, when my dad left being curious began to look around when I stumbled across the Eye! I picked it up and began to examine it but when I put it down and began to exit the room I began to hear voices."

"Voices?" Ayako asked concerned.

I nodded my head,

"Yeah, at first I thought I was just hearing things so I continued to the door when it told me to stop. Naturally I turned around and picked it up again and started yelling at it."

I saw everyone but Naru sweat drop.

"Yeah, naturally yelling at an inanimate object would be my first instinct…" Ayako said with heavy sarcasm.

I ignored her comment and continued,

"After I had finished ranting at it I got no response but suddenly had a strong feeling of want… like I really wanted what was in my hand to the point of it being uncontrollable. That's when my dad came back into the room and being scared I put it in my pocket."

I lowered my head after finishing the last sentence feeling ashamed of being so weak and giving into it.

"Mai was possessed into stealing it," Masako cut in, "there is an ancient spirit dwelling deep inside the Eye of Ra and has the ability to influence the living and take tangible form."

"And you know this how Hara-san?" Naru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It attempted to communicate with Mai," she explained.

"Yeah more like scare the shit out of me…" I added.

Naru looked from me to Masako before he closed his eyes for a moment and spoke,

"Hara-san is this spirit hostile?"

"I don't believe so, however I have had little contact with the spirit. It seems to only wish to interact with Mai," Masako said in her professional tone.

"I see," Naru responded.

"Lin," Naru said turning.

"Yes?" Lin inquired still looking forward at the road.

"Do you think you could place a barrier on the spirit?"

"Most likely," Lin said with confidence.

"Good then will stop for the night at the next hotel and put it up then," Naru said with authority as if he expected someone to revolt against him.

"But," Masako began… oh now I know why… "What about our clothes? You can't expect us to wear them for two days in a row and there's no way I'm sleeping in them either!"

I expected him to tell her to be quiet and suck it up but what Naru said next completely shocked me,

"You're right. We do need new clothes and disguises; we'll also need new identities."

"Disguises? New identities?" Yasu asked completely shocked, "Why?"

"I see no one's filled you in yet," Ayako said shaking her head, "You poor thing, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"Okay what is she talking about?" Yasu asked turning toward me.

I opened my mouth to answer but Naru intervened,

"We are currently holding a convict of the United States and Europe. Over eight countries will be searching for us to retrieve him and if caught we will all be prosecuted for helping him escape and taking two patients that were being confined and monitored by the police."

I looked over at Yasu dreading his reaction, but to my surprise he looked calm and spoke just as composed,

"And who is the convict and who are the patients?"

That's when John spoke up,

"I'm afraid this is all my fault, I'm the wanted criminal."

"Hey don't forget me, I was quarantined by those damned hospital creeps," Ayako butted in.

"Guilty!" I shouted raising my hand feeling the need to confess as well.

Yasu looked at me and smiled,

"Now there's a surprise…"

I smiled back, I need to comfort him as much as I can, he's not just my crush but my friend ya know!

Suddenly Lin drove over a bump and sent me fly backward and by instinct I grabbed onto the closest thing which just happened to be a certain someone dressed in black.

I closed my eyes as I feel my hands refusing to release the dark fabric. We both hit the ground with a thump and the breath rushed out of me making me feel lightheaded as Naru crushed me under his weight.

I opened my eyes in time to lock eyes with him before he abruptly got up and straitened out his now wrinkled shirt (my bad…) and held out his hand for me.

I gladly took it and lifted myself up before muttering a,

"Sorry…"

He nodded his head and sat back down in the passenger seat, pulling out a map and began marking on it.

The rest of the ride we made random small talk to pass the time and eventually I fell asleep lying against the door and began swaying with the moment of the van.

"Mai…" a voice called out.

"Huh? What?" I asked groggily.

"The book… get the book…"

"Book? What book?" I asked trying to grasp what was just said.

"tw0… eighty-nine… spell…" it rasped again.

"I don't understand, what are you trying to say?" I asked to the darkness.

I was suddenly awoken by a huge pain on the left side of my head, abruptly awakened.

"Ouch!" I screamed as I began to rub my head.

"You okay Mai?" Yasu asked coming over to me.

"Y-yeah I'm fine just hit my head is all," I responded still dazed.

He sat down next to and asked,

"Why do you have so many bandages on you?"

"What?" I asked looking at my arms. Some of the gauzes had become slack and loosened poking through my clothes.

"Oh this, it's nothing just a few scratches," I said trying to push the fabric under my shrugs.

He grabbed my arm and I cringed, my scratches were no longer bleeding but they still stung.

"This is not nothing," he said in a scolding tone, "Why didn't you say anything?"

I snatched my arm back,

"Because it's nothing! Just forget it okay. I'll be all healed up in a couple days."

He gave me an uncertain look before hugging me causing me to wince yet again, in which I pushed him away and stood up grabbing onto the door handle as not to fall.

"Would you quit it?" I screamed glaring down at him.

Yasu sighed and stood up also,

"Mai, it's clear that you're injured all over, and there's dried blood on those bandages so I would like to know what happened."

"It was a car accident, that's all," I said looking away, "But I'm fine so can you just drop it?"

"Alright," I heard him say as he sat down.

I sat down next to him and placed my chin on my knees, suddenly I noticed everyone was staring at me, even Naru. I felt my face turn red and hind my face in between my legs so they wouldn't see. God just stop looking at me please, I begged inside my head.

That's when I suddenly remembered my dream and abruptly swung my head backwards hitting the door yet again.

I winced and rubbed my head before standing up and walking over to where I had placed _that_ book.

"Mai, what are you doing?" I heard Masako ask.

I didn't respond as I picked up the book and sat down. I placed my pointer finger on my cheek in thought, trying to remember what the voice had said in my dream.

I grabbed my head in frustration,

"Gaaaaaaaah! Why can't I remember dammit?"

"Mai, what is wrong with you?" I heard Ayako ask concerned.

I looked up and realized I must have freaked them out,

"Heh heh… sorry I' just trying to remember my dream."

Naru turned and asked,

"Was it the spirit trying to communicate with you?"

"I think so," I said still puzzled, "and it wanted me to read something in this book but I can't remember what."

Naru got up and took the book from me,

"Where did you get such a book?"

I looked up at him and responded,

"It was in a bookshelf in my house… I had a… feeling, a strong one that we might need it… so I brought it."

Naru looked back and forth between me and the book before handing it back to me,

"Maybe if you read through it you'll find something that sparks your memory."

He sat down at his seat but before going back to the map turned and said with a very serious look and tone,

"Let me know the next time you have a weird feeling or any other abnormal dreams."

"O-okay," I said not sure how else to respond.

I opened it and began reading the introduction before Ayako scooted over to me and asked,

"What exactly is this book?"

Yasu was the one that responded,

"It is the Book of the Dead, an ancient book of spells used by the Egyptians thousands of years ago. They believed that these spells would help them get to the afterlife."

I sweat dropped,

"Of course you would know Yasu."

He nodded his head vigorously,

"Of course."

I put my finger over the pages and began to skim through the words hoping to find something. That's when I felt a strange sensation pass through me and posses me flipping through the pages until my hand slammed onto a paragraph against my control.

Masako suddenly stood up horrified,

"Naru!"

"What?" he asked turning around.

"The spirit is no longer inside the Eye!" she shouted pointing at me, "it's inside Mai!"

Ayako shot away from me as Masako gaped while John stood up with a small container with some sort of liquid, Yasu stood petrified next to him, Lin began to park on the side of the road, and Naru hurriedly walked over toward me.

I didn't feel possessed, I still had my own thoughts, but I didn't seem to able to move my body.

That's when Naru stood in front of me and squatted,

"Mai," he began calmly, "can you speak?"

Of course I can talk you moron, what do you take me for an idiot? I thought, however my lips spoke something else,

"Please don't be afraid, I have no intention of harming this girl and I plan on returning to wedjet soon."

Naru looked at me cautiously,

"What do you want with Mai?"

My mouth moved once again to respond,

"She has been chosen by the gods to deliver my soul to my final resting place where untold riches lay buried in the sands of Egypt and an unspoken power lies dormant waiting to be commanded."

"Then why did you posses her?" Yasu suddenly asked.

I felt my head turn toward him,

"I am merely guiding her as the prophesy foretold."

Suddenly I felt a rush of wind leave me and slumped down from the numbness it caused.

"Mai!" I heard Ayako shout as Naru helped me back up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked calmly.

"Weird," I responded, "But I'm fine."

I lifted my hand and waved it back and forth in front of my face making sure it was under my control again.

I breathed a sigh of relief and I looked down at where my hand used to lie.

Spell 2

For Going Out

Into The Day

And Living After Death

"What is this?" I asked surprised.

"It's a spell for bringing the dead back to life," Naru said reading it over.

"It appears the spirit wishes to be brought back to life," Masako said.

"But didn't it just say it wanted Mai to take it back to its final resting place?" Yasu asked.

"No," Naru began, "The spell is only valid during the day."

"But why does it want to be active during the day?" John asked.

"It's simple really," Naru began, "to guide Mai to its long forgotten tomb."

"But if we did perform this spell what would the spirit look like?" Ayako asked.

"She'd probably look like a Zombie," Masako said rudely.

"Or a hot babe," Yasu said with a daydream expression.

Masako slapped him for that one.

"Lin what are your thoughts on this?" Naru asked.

"I've never had any experience with Egyptian magic, but how can we be sure that this spirit isn't hostile?" Lin responded.

Naru placed his chin in his hand in thought while John spoke,

"It didn't attack Mai though; if it wanted to cause harm wouldn't it have done so?"

"None-the-less," Naru began, "it still possessed her. Lin I want you to put that barrier around it now."

Lin complied and got out of the car and opened the van's back door exposing us to the night's cold air.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to warm myself. That's when I noticed that no one else was trembling from the sudden change in temperature, so why only me? But just as it had come the freezing feeling disappeared as Lin began his ritual.

After it was finished and everyone was settled in the car once again Naru spoke,

"There is a hotel about fifteen minutes from here, while Lin and I buy rooms you all need to find new clothing and discard your old ones understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads too tired to object even though I knew Masako wasn't too happy about throwing away her favorite skirt.

When we did arrive at the hotel we did as we were told and went to the gift shops.

I quickly picked out a blue button down shirt and jeans, and Ayako bought a gray pencil skirt and shirt with a maroon cardigan, while Masako searched through everything before determining,

"Nothing here is acceptable! I can't find a single thing that would fit my stature!"

I sweat dropped as Ayako rolled her eyes and saw John and Yasu walking over in their new clothes both wearing jeans and a t-shirt. John's was a brownish-yellow color with a brown cross on it while Yasu's was Black with white letters that read "If you think nobody cares that you're alive, try missing a few car payments."

I laughed,

"Wow Yasu nice shirt."

He smiled back,

"Ain't it?"

"Ugh! There is nothing here?" Masako shouted.

"Yes there is," Yasu said pointing at all the close in the store.

Masako glared,

"There's nothing good here!"

"What about this?" John asked trying to stop the fight.

We all turned to see a purple kimono with an abundance of white flowers printed on it and a red tie to hold it together.

Masako came up and examined it,

"Hmm the fabric is sturdy and smooth, the pattern is adequate, and it seems to be my size. I'll go change."

John, Yasu, Ayako, and I burst out laughing, when you're as tired as we are just about anything is funny.

Once Masako had put on the kimono we paid for the clothes (with Naru's money he he) and walked over to Lin and Naru who had already changed, both wearing black.

"Here," Naru said giving Ayako a card, "this is the room key for all the girls, you're all in room 341. If you have any problems we will be across the in room 342."

"Wait!" Ayako shouted grabbing onto Naru's shoulder, "I have to share a room with two other girls?"

Naru gave her a cold stare,

"Yes. Unless you plan on paying for your own room I suggest you go get settled, because we're leaving at seven-thirty tomorrow morning."

"Why I never," she Ayako mumbled before huffing and stomping toward the elevator while everyone else cautiously followed.

Once we were settled in our rooms (and after Ayako demanded to have a bed to herself) we all quickly fell asleep.

Well everyone except for me. I just couldn't stop thinking about the spirit that possessed me and the spell it wanted me to read. I also felt something nagging me in the back of the head, what else was I forgetting? With that thought I drifting off to sleep.

**TrixyJax: Dun da a dun! There you have it folks chapter what is it?**

**Mai: *Sweat drop* nine smart one nine**

**TrixyJax: Heh yeah I knew that…**

**Yasu: Sure btw… where's Masako?**

**TrixyJax: That need not concern you.**

**Yasu: But-**

**TrixyJax: No buts. Unless you'd like to join her**

**Yasu: …**

**Mai: I have a bad feeling about this…**

**TrixyJax: Heh heh heh heh**

**Everyone: O.0**


	10. Chapter 10

**TrixyJax:**** Hey guys…**

**Mai:**** Is that all you have to say?**

**TrixyJax:**** Umm… sorry?**

**Yasu:**** Why was there a question mark?**

**Mai:**** I can't believe you made us wait so long!**

**TrixyJax:**** I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Summer classes + Driving + laziness = procrastination**

**Monk:**** That's your excuse?**

**TrixyJax:**** …umm I guess… **

**Yasu:**** What's that suppose to mean?**

**TrixyJax:**** I haven't gone to sleep all day so I'm a little delusional okay!**

**Naru:**** Lack of sleep can also lead to mode swings…**

**TrixyJax:**** That would explain why I've felt like crying all day…**

**Lin:**** That could also be the result of your period**

**TrixyJax:**** I'm not on my period! Why did you even bring that up? Do you realize how awkward that is?**

**Monk:**** I thing Lin's a secret pervert**

**Lin:**** I most certainly am not! I was nearly stating a medical fact!**

**Yasu:**** Then why are you so defensive huh Lin huh?**

**Naru:**** *Sigh* Stop with the immaturity guys, it's annoying**

**John:**** I-i-it is also h-highly in-napporiate!**

**Ayako:**** I think John's embarrassed**

**Masako:**** As much as I'd love to pick on John can we please get to the chapter**

**Ayako:**** Fine…**

**Recap:**

_I just couldn't stop thinking about the spirit that possessed me and the spell it wanted me to read. I also felt something nagging me in the back of the head, what else was I forgetting? With that thought I drifting off to sleep._

**End Recap**

Ah, Traveling…

"Mai…" a voice rasped.

I lethargically opened my eyes at the sound of my name. I squinted in the darkness to see who had called me, but no one was there. I shoved off the blankets covering me and walked to the bathroom. I flipped on the switch and turned on the sink faucet, and began washing my face, for some reason I felt really clammy. I grabbed a towel and dried my face, when I suddenly felt a rush of cold air blow through my hair. I turned around to see the door to the bathroom had shut without a sound. On instinct I turned back to face the mirror. I froze seeing my reflection, but it wasn't me. It was as if my face was a mask and that the reflection was someone else.

I remained frozen as the reflection began to move of its own accord; its hand reached toward me passing through the mirror and stroking my cheek. I could hear my heartbeat speed up and my breathing slow as I felt the cold feeling brush across my face. I moved my head slowly until locking eyes with myself and notice that the reflection was trying to say something.

"Mai," a whisper called.

"Uh?" was all I was able to call out as the mirror began to blur. It looked as if someone had tossed a pebble into a pond.

"MAI!"

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell off the bed.

"Ouch!" I cried out rubbing my back in agony.

I looked up to see Masako standing over me with her hands on her hips.

"What was that for?" I asked angrily.

"You wouldn't wake up when I called you so I decided to let gravity do it."

"So you just pushed me off the bed?" I grumbled standing up.

"Precisely," she said with a smirk.

I was just about to retaliate when there was a knock on the door.

Masako walked over to the door and opened it,

"Ah Naru come in, I just got Mai up."

"I just came to see how things were going, please tell Mai that we need to leave in thirty minutes so she needs to hurry and prepare for departure so that we're not late arriving at the airport."

I gave a humph as the door closed,

"Naru that jerk, why does he always single me out?"

"Mai," Ayako began wrapping a towel around her head and stepping out of the bathroom, "I suggest you take a quick shower before we get going, because I have no idea when you'll get another opportunity to."

"Okay thanks Ayako, I will," I said as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

I sighed and turned around facing the mirror. I glared at it warily, cautiously walking toward it and place my hand on the cold surface.

"That was just a dream, right?" I asked aloud.

I sighed and disregarded the thought and stepped into the shower letting the warm beads of water wash over me. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted the sweat smelling liquid into my hair, rubbing it into my scalp. I did the same with the conditioner and rinsed thoroughly before stepping out and wrapping a towel around me.

That's when I realized something; I forgot to get my clothes! I took a deep breath, we're all girls right? Nothing to be nervous about. And so I opened the door and walked into the room.

That's when I saw that it wasn't just _us_ girls; nope _he_ just had to choose this time to intrude.

I twitched nervously as Naru stared at me, it was the first time I'd ever seen complete shook cross his face so maybe him seeing me in a bath towel was worth it, however that was not what went through my mind at that particular moment.

"Naru! You jerk! Get the hell out of our room!" I shouted throwing the nearest object of my availability at him.

Apparently it was Masako's make-up bag, because as soon as Naru caught it, white powder filled the entire room.

I began to cough and sneeze, the harsh product filling my lungs and nostrils.

"Masako puts this stuff on her face?" I asked to myself.

I suddenly heard a click and the ceiling fan began to turn, driving the powder toward it and eventually disappearing.

That's when I began to laugh hysterically; everyone was covered in the powder and looked absolutely ridiculous, especially Naru because of his wild hair drenched in white as well as his once black clothing not to mention the crazed look in his eyes, he definitely looked like a drowned cat with that pissed off expression he was wearing!

"You think this is funny Mai?" Masako screamed grabbing at her hair in frustration causing her to cough from the powder that fell, "That was really expensive make-up! Over ¥8867!" _(A/N equivalent to $100 U.S.)_

"Who pays ¥8867 for powder?" Ayako questioned, "You certainly like expensive things…"

"Shut up!" Masako seethed, "You're all just a bunch of idiots!"

"I highly doubt that," Yasu stated walking into our room.

"What happened here?" Lin asked also entering.

"Nothing much," Naru stated regaining his composure.

That's when I noticed John standing at the door blushing and looking away.

I froze… I'm still in my bath towel!

"Wow!" Yasu whistled, "Nice get-up there Mai."

I blushed from head to toe,

"Shut up Yasu! Just get out all of you!"

When they all left I quickly dressed and plopped down onto my bed, feeling completely humiliated.

"I hate my life," I groaned.

"Oh come on, it could have been worse," Ayako said as she sat down next to me.

"Oh yeah? Like how?" I said grabbing at the blankets in anger.

"You could have been naked," she stated bluntly.

I automatically blushed at the thought, dear God if that were to happen I would just crawl under a rock and die!

"But now my Kimono is ruined as well as my make-up wasted! I just can't keep anything valuable around you Mai," Masako complained.

"Oh quit your yapping, what are you afraid to show us your real face behind all that gunk?" Ayako asked sitting up and then gasping over dramatically, "Don't tell me the princess Masako is actually plain? Or even ugly? Oh! Who would have ever thought?"

Masako just smiled and placed her sleeve over her mouth,

"Wow, you've got a lot of nerve to say that."

Ayako stopped smirking,

"Excuse me?"

Masako gave a wicked grin,

"It's just that from my point of view an old, bitter, and lonely teacher such as yourself has no right to insult me on looks. After all you're not getting any younger Matsuzaki-sensei."

"Why you little brat!" Ayako shouted, "I might just fail you this semester for that wise crack!"

"Hah! Like I care!" Masako retorted.

I sighed; I should probably break them up now,

"Okay guys throwing insults at each other won't solve anything, so let's finish packing and get ready to leave before anything else happens."

They both looked gave a 'humph' and began to pack, refusing to look at each other.

I sweat-dropped at the scene, but shrugged my shoulders and began packing as well.

"Come on Mai!" Naru shouted at me.

"I'm trying!" I shouted back trying to carry some of Naru's equipment, yeah _his_ crap! "But your damn stuff his so freak'in heavy!"

"Why the hell did you even bring it into the hotel?" I asked still struggling with the heavy gear.

He looked back and responded with that parental voice again,

"So that no one would attempt to steal it, common sense Mai."

"And just why am I the one carrying it?"

"It's punishment for the powder incident earlier; I had to pay extra for the damages."

"Cheep ass," I muttered.

Once I finally got to the van I dropped the heavy baggage and took a few deep breathes.

"Wow Mai, you're really out of shape, I told you, you should have taken P.E." Yasu stated from the open window of the van.

"Don't… talk… to… me…" I said between breathes.

"Hurry up Mai, stop dawdling," Naru said as he packed up his freak'in annoying luggage.

I had the urge to give an obscene gesture but decided against it, who knows what else he might make me carry…

"Hey Mai, if you get uncomfortable in the van I brought a towel for you," he said holding up the white cloth.

Yeah that's kinda when I gave him the finger...

"Mai, stop making unnecessary hand movements and get in the van," Naru order stoically.

I pouted but obeyed and we began our journey to the airport.

It was noiseless for quite a while, like that awkward silence when you're taking a test, that is, until Yasu grabbed a bag of chips obnoxiously.

He too seemed to dislike the quiet and tried to slowly open the plastic bag as not to make much noise, however it backfired dreadfully. It took him a good minute to open the bag at all but the most annoying part was his way of eating the diabetes inducing snack; he would gradually, cautiously take a chip out and inspect it before he bit into it, and then he would chew agonizingly slow. It seemed as if he were deliberately making sure we could hear each crunching of the fried and greased potato to the point that everyone began to feel unbearably uncomfortable.

"Oh my God Yasu!" Ayako finally spoke.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Ha! I thought, as if you don' know!

He began the process up again about take another chip when Ayako snatched them away.

"Give me those!" she shouted, "You're so damned annoying!"

"Hey! I was eating those!" Yasu screamed as he attempted to steal the chips back.

"NO! I never thought anyone could eat chips awkwardly, but I was wrong! Congratulations! You win the eatingly impaired award!" Ayako retorted clutching the back even harder. _(A/N and yes I know "eatingly" is not a word!)_

"Yeah and you win the worst teacher plaque for having the most failing kids in over thirty years! Good job, nice to know 16% of the population will be educated!" Yasu snapped back.

They began a series of tug o' war, neither side yielding, they both refused to give up and you know what happens when to opposite forces pull right?

Suddenly the bag ripped in two and the chips scattered everywhere.

If you guessed flying chips, congratulations, you were right for once!

The chips rained over everything and everyone. Masako looked down at her Kimono and just shook her head, as if she were broken. Both Ayako and Yasu blinked, looking quite surprised, as if they didn't expect that to happen. And John, well John just sat there not even knowing how to react.

I saw Naru clench his fists and gradually released his suddenly white knuckles.

He turned around with a deadly stare,

"Don't just stand there, clean it up!"

No one dared to oppose him, so we began picking up the salting delectable.

As we were finishing cleaning up, Ayako fell on her butt.

At first we all just stared at her in silence until Yasu began to laugh hysterically and eventually we all joined in (excluding thing 1 and thing 2.) _(A/N In case you didn't figure it out, Naru is thing 1 and Lin is thing 2.)_

After that things were a lot less awkward and everyone just kind of talked casually for the rest of the trip, while Naru stared at his notepad and Lin the road. _(A/N I should hope he was looking at the road!)_

When we reached Tokyo Airport Naru handed us 'our' passports and tickets.

I sweat dropped at the fake information with my picture feeling completely horrible, forced to remember we were on the run from the law.

"Umm, where did you get a picture of me from?" Yasu asked frightened.

Naru just gave him a glance and turned to Ayako as she said,

"Not my best picture…"

"That's how you always look Matsuzaki-sensei," Masako snickered.

"Why you," Ayako began.

"Enough!" Naru commanded, "We need to keep a low profile, so Lin and I will load the luggage, while you all go find your seats."

"Alright, alright, no need to get pushy," I said absentmindedly.

I quickly regretted it when he turned and gave me a full blow death stare, completely petrifying me.

"I needn't remind you Mai, that if we make even the slightest mistake, we could all end up in jail or worse," Naru scolded.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled.

"Now get to your seats," Naru said with a sigh.

We all quickly dispersed, going in our proper directions and finding our seats. Not long after we sat down Lin and Naru took their seats as well, me in between to both of them.

Great, I thought, I'm stuck between two giants… I sighed; this was going to be a long plane trip.

**TrixyJax:**** Hey guys! I'm so sorry not only did you have to wait so long for a chapter, you had to wait for this sucky filler! God I hated writing this chapter! It was so agonizing! So I'm sorry if it was equally painful to read… Also I know I don't deserve it but can I ask you guys for a favor? Could you read the two paragraphs below and tell me what you think? It's not a fanfic but it's a story I just came up with and I want your opinions on it. Tell if you like it better in first or third person.**

_This idea occurred to me while I was actually conscious and I happened to be thinking of Howl's Moving Castle, Spirited Away and the Chronicles of Narnia when they are on the hill (5__th__ or 6__th__ book.)_

_Vague summary: It's going to begin with a girl sitting at a grave and then recollecting the events leading up to this scene. It's about a teenager who's had a tragic past and has become bitter. One day she meets a little boy that teaches her the joys of life and innocence. _

_First Scene I've come up with_

_First person: _

_I saw Aiden riding on his bike, grinning as he peddled in circles. I lifted my hand to wave at him when suddenly a man pushed him off of the bike and shoved him into his red pickup. "HEY!" I called out running toward the scene. But before I even got close to the man he dashed to his truck and began to drive away. I froze in shock for a moment before I began running, running as fast as I could toward that truck. It was stupid, I know, but at that moment the only thing that I could think was that he was being taken away from me and that was one thing that I could not bear. As my breathing became heavier the truck began to shrink in correspondence. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I pushed my legs even harder, trying to keep pace. I felt new motivation course through me when the truck stopped at a red light and I let the adrenalin guide my body and mind. I was in touching range of the pickup when its wheels began to screech and the vehicle began moving again, through the red light. I grabbed onto the back of the truck at the last minute and held onto it with all my might. If it had not been for my determination I would have let go immediately for it felt like my arms were being ripped off. But that didn't matter at that point, what was important was saving Aiden, there was no way that I was going to let anything happen to him. The man began swerving left and right trying to throw me off and with every toss and turn I winced, but I refused to let go, not even if I'm torn to pieces. I began to feel the friction coming from my shoes skidding against the concrete, I could literally see them deteriorating before my very eyes. My arms were also becoming weak, I needed to get inside the truck and soon. I used every ounce of strength I had left to lift up my body, even with motion and gravity both pitting against me, I still managed to climb inside. I sat down exhausted and took deep, slow breaths, trying to stop my head from spinning. The man suddenly came to a screeching halt and I slammed into the back of the pickup, for a moment I was stunned before I blacked out._

_Third person:_

_Lauren turned the corner and spotted Aiden riding his bike gleefully, grinning as he drove around in circles. She began to lift her hand to greet him when she looked on horridly as a man pushed him off his bike and shoved him into a red pickup truck. "HEY!" She called out rushing toward the scene. The man stared at her frightened before dashing to his truck and quickly driving off. Lauren froze for a moment out of shock before all reason was drained of her and she began running on pure instinct. As she desperately tried to keep up as her breathing became heavier and the truck began to shrink in correspondence. Tears began to stream out of her eyes as she pushed her legs even harder, trying desperately to keep pace. She felt new motivation course through her as the truck was forced to stop at a red light and allowed the rush of adrenalin to guide her body and mind. As she came to touching the back of the pickup it sped up regardless of the red light. Lauren quickly threw herself toward the vehicle and grabbed on, stubbornly refusing to let go. Her face twisted into distorted features as the pain seemed to rip through her arm sockets. With grim determination she grabbed on tighter, the safety of Aiden fueling her purpose and vigor. She looked down at the feel of the friction from the concrete deteriorating her shoes and began to feel her arms weakening, rapidly losing their grasp. She forced her head back up and began to lift her body, fighting with all her strength against motion and gravity until she finally collapsed inside the truck. She sat up and began to take deep, slow breaths, trying to stop her head from spinning. Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt and Lauren slammed into the back of the pickup. For a moment she sat there stunned, taking in everything that had happened, before blacking out._


	11. Chapter 11

**TrixyJax:**** I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm so unfaithful!**

**Yasu:**** Hell yeah you are! Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for this godforsaken chapter?**

**TrixyJax:**** No….**

**Masako:**** That's all you have to say after everything we've been through?**

**TrixyJax:**** Umm pretty much…yep**

**Mai:**** You are a jerk**

**TrixyJax:**** If you say so**

**Yasu:**** Since she keeps disregarding everything we say, we should make her stand over a pit of lava and make her think about what she's done ;)**

**John:**** Isn't that a bit harsh?**

**Masako:**** Oh please don't tell me you aren't upset even a little bit!**

**John:**** Well….**

**Yasu:**** Then you should have no problem with our decision**

**TrixyJax:**** Woah woah woah! Stop right there! Nobody's decided anything!**

**Lin:**** A more suitable punishment would be disemboweling your self**

**TrixyJax:**** OMG!**

**Naru:**** I say we start this chapter already. Mai tea now!**

**Mai:**** D:**

Plane Rides… yep that's about it

I fiddled with the bottom of my shirt in agitation, the atmosphere was so awkward!

"Mai, stop fidgeting," Naru ordered.

I blushed and looked down trying not to make any movement so as not to disturb his royal highness.

"Mai," Naru began with a sigh, "this plane ride is approximately eight hours to Hong Kong and then from there twenty to Egypt, so I suggest you get comfortable unless you prefer to have back pains for the entire trip." _(A/N Yep this information is completely made up :D)_

"Oh… right," I said uneasily and sat back in my seat still stiff.

He sighed and shook his head beginning to look over his booklet again. I sat motionless until I got tired of staring at the ceiling and looked over at Lin. He had headphones on and was staring intently at the screen which was showing some movie in Chinese.

He noticed me looking at me and turned his head.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"Nothing!" I squeaked and turned my head forward.

After I was sure that Lin was no longer trying to burn a hole into my head with his glare I grabbed some headphones out of my bag and plugged it into the headset on my armrest. I cringed when I turned it on, not only was the volume turned all the way up but horrible screamo was playing. _(A/N Don't get me wrong I love all genres of music but sometimes this exact situation happens when Bullet for my valentine comes on)_ I quickly ripped them off my ears and threw them, not realizing it until it was too late.

They ended up smacking Naru right in the face and hanging from his nose. I burst out laughing but immediately stopped when he looked over at me.

"Mai…" he said with unusual clam.

"Y-yesss….?" I asked cautiously.

He then gave me a huge, sparkling smile,

"It would be beneficial for everyone if you could please refrain from creating distractions while on the rest of the trip."

My eye twitched as he spoke, for some reason it felt as if I was being threatened.

"Of, of course. Sorry about that Naru," I said nervously.

I stiffened as I felt his smile burn through my soul, it seemed like my life was about to end.

I turned my head away and looked at him through the corner of my eye. The guy was still smiling in my direction.

I twitched and felt my vain pop out in annoyance,

"Naru I get it, so can you stop staring at me like that? It's creeping me out…"

He smirked as if his mission had been accomplished and went back to his paper.

I clumped my hand into a fist, that jerk was trying to freak me out!

I sighed; I probably deserved it considering what a nuisance I must be to him, I seem to always be getting in the way of something.

I groaned and shrunk into my seat hoping to become invisible, alas that would never happen!

I felt like crying, why was I always so useless? Am I really just a hindrance? Should I have just stayed at home? And what about Dad? He must be really worried by now, especially with both me and Masako missing. Also what were we going to do when we got too Egypt anyhow? What are we supposed to do when we get there?

"Mai," I heard a soft voice speak.

I looked up to see Naru smiling at me, but it wasn't threatening like earlier it was sincere.

I smiled back realizing this was one of my dreams,

"Hey Naru, was there something you needed?"

He shook his head,

"No, but you are in great danger."

I stood up abruptly,

"What do you mean?"

"There are dark forces at work where you all are going and there is only so much I can do to protect you and everyone else," he explained.

I looked at him confused,

"What's going on Naru? Who are you talking about?"

He gave me the most serious look I had ever seen from my dream Naru,

"You must learn to close off your mind from any intruding beings and you absolutely must not let your insecurities control you and let yourself be filled with doubts, for if you do it will surely be the end of you!"

I looked at him wide-eyed,

"I- I don't understand, why are you telling me this? What's going to happen?"

He began to disappear as he spoke,

"Mai, don't be frightened because you will always have friends no matter where you go."

I grabbed his fading arm in an attempt to keep him with me yet he still dwindled.

He smiled till the last second, until everything faded to black.

I felt water on my face and slowly opened my eyes. I reached up and touched my check realizing I was crying.

I saw Naru turn and look at me, with a look of concern. I tried to keep my eyes open so the tears wouldn't spill out but they seemed to keep rolling out of my eyes with or without me blinking. I suddenly felt a warm embrace and looked up to see Naru holding me. I buried my face into his shirt and cried even harder. I felt so safe in his arms, as if nothing could hurt me.

I lifted up my body so that I was no longer leaning on him,

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to break down like that."

"Was it because you had a dream?" he asked.

I blushed realizing that I had, had a dream about Naru, there's no way I could tell him that!

I shook my head,

"N-no it wasn't one of those kinds of dreams…"

"Mai," he began with authority, "you will tell me about your dreams no matter how irrelevant it may seem right?"

I stiffened,

"Of course, it's just that I always feel like I'm in the way and I started crying when I realized it."

"Stupid," he began, "if it weren't for you we wouldn't have gotten this far."

I smiled, "Than-"

"And even though you can be quite childish and irresponsible, you are not a burden," he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a very sarcastic,

"Thanks…"

He looked at me for a while until I gave a smile and said,

"I'm fine don't worry about it."

I sighed in relief when he went back to his book and began to contemplate my dream.

Why is it that my dream Naru always seems to be warning me of something right before it happens? If this is really my dream wouldn't it mean that I knew what was going to happen? And yet I have no clue as to what will happen to us. What does this mean?

I grabbed my head in agitation and accidentally bumped into Lin's elbow.

He glared at me as I put my hands up,

"sorry."

Then I realized that Lin must know quite a deal about the supernatural if he was able to seal that spirit in the eye.

"Hey Lin," I began before something occurred to me, what if Lin hadn't sealed the ghost and that's why I'm having so many strange dreams!

"Yes?" he asked with a hiss.

"Eep!" I recoiled, "n-nothing, n-never mind."

I turned my head away and sighed,

"What the hell am I doing?"

After all I ran away from home with a convict, two ghost hunters, my math teacher, sister, and best friend. Just exactly what was I thinking? What possessed me to even consider such things?

"Mai," I heard someone speak.

I sluggishly lifted my head and looked up at Naru pulling out his luggage from the baggage containers.

"Mai, the plane landed, it's time to get off," he explained.

I yawned and stretched,

"."

I looked up at Naru who was staring at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Did I do something weird?

"It's nothing," he said dismissively and turned around to talk to John.

"Whatever," I said standing up and stretching again.

I attempted to leave my seat and enter the isle to exit but with no such luck.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed.

I was tired, sore, and had very little patience left.

"MAI!" I heard someone shout.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice to see Ayako, Yasu, and Masako waving at me, attempting to get to me.

I smiled as they struggled to get over to me. That's when someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned to see John.

He outstretched his hand and said,

"Here we shouldn't get separated."

I smiled and took his hand,

"Sure, but where are Naru and Lin?"

"Over there," he said pointing.

I looked to see them almost to the exit,

"How did they manage to get there so fast?"

John just shrugged and led me through the crowd until we reached Yasu and the rest.

He held out his hand and grinned,

"Let's piss some people off and start a human chain."

I nodded my head and grabbed onto his hand as well.

We then paraded through the crowd getting many glares and whispered curses until finally reaching Naru and Lin.

Masako held out her hand toward Naru,

"Here, we all need to stick together."

I bit my lip. Only Masako would try such an underhanded method!

He stared at her hand for a moment before shaking his head,

"I don't intend to get separated therefore holding hands is not needed."

I sighed in relief, then realized how worked up I got and pouted. Just why did I like this guy so much? He's a complete jerk! He disregards me as if I were nothing but a fly to swat. But he can also be a complete sweet heart and he makes me feel so safe.

I blushed at my thoughts and looked down at the floor, so this is what hopelessly falling in love means. God it's so confusing!

I was shocked out of my thoughts when I felt a huge tugging on my left arm and when the pressure was suddenly released. I turned to see that John was struggling with someone and being forced into the crowd. I panicked and let go of Yasu's hand and ran blindly toward his distinct blonde hair. I shoved through the sea of people trying to reach him but he was quickly be swallowed by the mass of people.

"JONH!" I screamed out.

However the ciaos around me quickly swallowed my yells of desperation. Tears began streaming down my eyes as I pushed out of the crowd desperately searching through my blurry eyes. That's when I heard shouting and turned to see two men struggling. I quickly ran toward them as fast as my legs would carry me, I only hope I can get there in time!

**TrixyJax:**** Well there you have it folks, chapter 11? (I think)**

**Mai:**** How could you just end it like that? And what do you mean 'you think'? Are you saying that you don't even know what chapter this is?**

**TrixyJax:**** ….**

**Yasu:**** Unforgivable! You're such a sinful person!**

**TrixyJax:**** What? But I haven't even done anything!**

**Masako:**** How about we go back to discussing our torturing methods**

**Yasu:**** Seconded!**

**Lin:**** I'll get the shovel**

**TrixyJax:**** W-wait a second guys!**

**Naru:**** Why don't you just tie her down and force her to write the rest of the story?**

**Masako:**** What a good idea Naru! Quick John, get the duct tape!**

**TrixyJax:**** Noooooooo! You can't make me! *runs like hell***

**Everyone:**** Get back here!**

**Hello readers (I know it's very presumptuous to think that I still have readers but hey what can you do?) I really am sorry for not updating; it's just that I got lazy, lost motivation, etc. etc. So I hope you can all forgive me for my horrible sins**

**-TJ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Question: Do you forgive me?**

**-TJ**

Chapter 12

A New Member?

I quickly reached John and his assailant, jumping onto him and covering his eyes.

"What the hell?" John's attacker exclaimed.

I furrowed my brow in confusion at the familiarity of the voice and removed my hands from his eyes, looking down at his face.

It was Takigawa.

He gave me a big smile and suddenly I was dropped into his arms,

"Hey Mai."

I couldn't help but smile back, it was just so contagious.

"Umm, excuse me," John said confused, "but weren't you just assaulting me?"

Takigawa smiled and bowed,

"Oh yes, how could I have been so rude please forgive me."

John stood there with his mouth agape unable to respond. However one couldn't blame him for I too felt very confused at the current situation.

"Umm Takigawa-san, why were you attacking John? I asked puzzled.

"Well ya see," he began, "I am a part of the secret organization trying to retrieve Wedjat."

John immediately placed himself between Takigawa and me, stretching out his arm in a protective stance.

"What do want?" John asked threateningly.

I was shocked; I had never seen John show such emotions.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted with resounding laughter.

"I just told you," Takigawa explained, "little slow there aren't you?"

I pushed John's hand down,

"But if that were the case, then where is the rest of the gang?"

Takigawa's smile fell and he stood silent for a moment before speaking,

"Hmm, very observant Mai, well once you, John, and Ayako escaped, the blame was passed to me and let's just say things didn't turn out too well, so before they could kill me I left."

"I'm so sorry," I said. I felt guilty for his situation and felt obligated to apologize.

He grinned and patted my head,

"That's okay, it just means more treasure for me."

John slapped Takigawa's hand away.

He pretended not to notice,

"And besides, I was getting tired of them anyway; I don't tend to follow orders too well."

John eyed him suspiciously,

"If that's the case then why did you attack me?"

He smiled sheepishly and scratched his head,

"I thought that you would have been the most likely person to have Wedjat, so I thought I could pick pocket you, but you turned out to be more observant than I gave you credit for."

They stood in a standstill till I could no longer take it and voiced my opinion,

"Then since you're in the same situation as us, why don't you join us?"

John shot me a concerned look,

"Absolutely not, Mai, do you realize what you just proposed"

I held a firm stance,

"Of course!"

"But he just tried to steal the Eye from us and assaulted me," John protested.

I thought of how to continue with my argument when I was suddenly interrupted.

"May I cut in?" Takigawa asked.

He did not wait for a response as he continued,

"I would love to join you on your journey, as long as I get some cut in the money that is."

I slapped my forehead as John spoke,

"Whatever values we may find will go to their rightful governments and money to its respected sponsors."

"Shame," Takigawa began, "but no matter I still wish to be a part of your group, that is if I'm allowed."

I smiled and John frowned as we both spoke,

"Of course you are!"

"Absolutely not!"

We both glared at each other until John sighed,

"It really isn't up to you or me, Mai, but Naru."

"Naru," Takigawa asked, "who's that?"

I smiled awkwardly,

"A narcissist."

He gave me a questioning look as I urged him to follow me.

I turned around to see John refusing to move.

I raised an eyebrow,

"You coming?"

"This is a bad idea," he stated but followed none the less.

I quickly sighted our group, as they were quite conspicuous, and waved at them.

I rushed over toward them with John and Takigawa following suit.

Naru was the first to speak,

"Mai, just where did you and John wonder off to?"

"That would be my fault," Takigawa said raising his hand.

Naru eyed him suspiciously,

"And who are you?"

I suddenly heard a gasp and looked to see Ayako pointing at Takigawa,

"YOU!"

He smiled sheepishly and said,

"Long time no see Sensei."

She glared at how he addressed her but before she could retort Naru interrupted her,

"You know him?"

"No, No I don't. He just happens to be one of the people who kidnapped Mai and me, as well as being a complete pervert!" Ayako shouted still point at him.

Naru's eyes slanted with distrust,

"And what could possibly have led you to believe that you would be welcome here, sir."

"Umm that would be me,"

I said slouching over and raising my hand.

He sighed,

"And just what were you thinking Mai?"

I straightened up,

"Well I like him, he's nice and funny, and I feel like we can trust him."

I immediately pulled back from my confidence stance for at that moment I felt an immense hostile aura surround a stoic face.

"Na-naru?" I said cautiously, "is something the matter?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger,

"The extent of your stupidity knows no bounds."

I instantly retorted,

"Gahhh! If you're going to insult me then why don't you just say it like a normal person! If you're gonna call me stupid then call me stupid, stupid!"

I felt a hand land on top of my head and soft chuckling,

"You two are very amusing, you pass!"

I felt my eye twitch,

"This wasn't a test Takigawa-san! Could you be series for five minutes?"

Hey laughed again and lifted his hands over his head,

"Sorry, my bad, so how about it? Can I come along?"

"Absolutely not!" Ayako shouted.

Takigawa smiled,

"Oh? And why not?"

Ayako raised her chin and furrowed her brow,

"Because no one wants to travel with a pervert!"

"A pervert?" Takigawa asked, "just where did you get that idea. The very thought sullies my reputation as a monk."

I turned around to look at Takigawa,

"You're a monk?"

He laughed,

"You don't have to look so surprised, but it's kind of a side job."

"A side job?" I inquired.

"Yeah, on top of being a treasure hunter, I'm also a Buddhist monk and I'm the lead singer and guitarist in a band."

I shook my head,

"Oh…kay? Sure why not."

"Enough of this," Naru exclaimed, "we're wasting too much time."

Naru turned around to face Takigawa with an intense glare,

"You may come along, however if I suspect anything—"

"Yeah, yeah got it," Takigawa said avoiding eye contact.

"Wha- you're letting this, this perv! come with us?" Ayako exclaimed frantically.

Naru didn't even give a glance as he picked up his luggage and began walking toward the exit with Lin quickly following after him.

"Ugh!" Ayako screamed as she tugged at her hair.

"Careful now sensei, we wouldn't want you to go bald," Masako said with a smirk.

"Damn you all to hell!" She said stomping over to Naru.

Monk smiled,

"Such an interesting crowd."

Suddenly Yasu appeared behind him and breathed in his ear,

"Really because I find you the most interesting Monk."

Takigawa jumped ten feet in the air and hid behind me,

"You're joking right?"

Yasu gave a beaming smile,

"Of course!"

Takigawa sighed,

"Don't do that man, it's freakin creepy."

"Really because I thought it was funny," Yasu explained.

"Well it wasn't," Takigawa stated.

Yasu shrugged his shoulders and sauntered toward the exit as well.

"Sooo," I said looking up at him, "is it okay if I call you Monk?"

He laughed,

"Sure, why not?"

I smiled,

"Cool, then let's go."

"Kay."

We then all caught up with the rest of the group; A math teacher, two ghost hunters, a priest, my sister, best friend, and now a monk. All in Egypt looking for a tomb with treasure and being chased by some thugs, what could possibly go wrong?

**TrixyJax:**** The End.**

**Monk:**** That's it? I finally appear and that's all you have?**

**Masako:**** That's all your concerned about? What about the fact that she hasn't updated in months? **

**Ayako:**** Not to mention how short it is…**

**TrixyJax: **** But, but I….. ya know what screw you all, I don't care! I don't have to explain myself to you guys!**

**Mai:**** *grabs rope* Oh really? :D**

**TrixyJax: ****Crap Crap Crap Carp!**

**Ayako:**** Carp?**

**Naru:**** It's called a typo…**

**Masako:**** Which always happens in every single chapter of this story**

**TrixyJax:**** Shut up Masako! I don't have the patience to check for typos, just use your imagination!**

**Monk:**** Someone's touchy…**

**TrixyJax:**** Whatever, I don't care anymore…**

**Ayako:**** Hey Lin?**

**Lin:**** Yeah?**

**Ayako:**** What are the most effective torturing methods? **

**TrixyJax:**** Umm I don't like where this is going…**

**Lin:**** Well that depends…**

**Ayako:**** On?**

**Lin:**** Well—**

**TrixyJax:**** I think I'm gonna go now, y'all take care now!**

**Mai:**** Quick kick her in the shin!**

**TrixyJax:**** *falls* NOOOOOOO!**

**Masako:**** Heh, got her now…**

**TrixyJax:**** John, save me!**

**John:**** I'm sorry….**

**TrixyJax:**** NOOOOOO!**

**Lin:**** And that's all we have time for today ladies and gentlemen, tune in next time for another exciting adventure with me as your butler…**

**Mai:**** Hey you can't just advertise your newest show Tatum! **

**Naru:**** For those of you who don't get it…. Stop being ignorant….**

**Mai:**** Naru! Well anyway goodbye and thanks for reading!**

**And that's it as for my excuse…you guys should know this by now, I'm lazy.**

**-TJ**


End file.
